The 36th hunger games SYOT!
by Lifirisas23
Summary: Welcome to the thirty sixth hunger games! Submit your tribute and read along as he or she fights their way to victory! Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your tributes favor. Rated T since it's the hunger games. SYOT CLOSED
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE 1

President Snow stood in front of the crowd of cheering capitol citizens. He "won" the election for president and was waiting for president Suzanna Rain to preform the ceremony. Luckily Suzanna wasn't aware of the trickery he used to rise into office. As Suzanna spoke of her glorious fifty years of service and wishing her successor luck, Snow thought about how the first act when he became president would be to make the end of term speeches and ceremony shorter.

"And now to make my successor president," Suzanna said, "do you president Snow pledge to uphold the capitol citizens best interests?"

"I do", Snow said.

"Do you pledge to uphold the games and keep the districts in line?", Suzanna asked.

"I do", Snow said.

"Then I dub you Corolonious Snow, president of the nation of Panem! May you rule in peace and prosperity!" Snow stood in front of the citizens as they cheered.

PROLOGUE 2

"Welcome", Octavius Crane said as president Snow came into the game maker control room, "It is an honor to have the newest president visit my control room."

"Yes", President Snow said, "I was always a fan of your games Octavius. Now I wish for you to do something extra spectacular. I know it's not a quarter quell, but throw in a twist anyway to celebrate my presidency."

"As you wish" Octavius said.

Authors note: Thank you for reading my prologues. Turn the page for reaping's of the female district one tribute!


	2. Reapings district 1 part 1

DISTRICT 1 FEMALE Reapings

On reaping day, Sardonyx Greystone woke with a combination of nervousness and anticipation. She changed into a dress made out of the luxury fabrics only district one family's can afford that complemented her green eyes and brown hair. She walked downstairs and took a seat with her father and younger brother. Her sister was in her victors village home.

"Good morning Sardonyx", her father said "I hope you volunteer this year. You must continue your sisters legacy."

"I don't want to get picked", Sardonyx's little brother Thomas Greystone said. Sardonyx adored her little brother and felt sad at his nervousness.

"You won't", Sardonyx said. "your name is only in there once. Anyway I was thinking about not volunteering this year."

"WHAT!" Sardonyx's dad yelled.

"I hardly ever trained at the academy!" Sardonyx yelled. "I don't want to fight to the death anymore. Is there something bad about that?" Her father took deep breaths.

"Let's just go to the reaping", he said.

They arrived ten minutes early so the Greystone's can participate in the usual festivities preceding the readings. As Sardonyx's father and brother watched live entertainment, Sardonyx browsed in the market set up next to the stage. A crystal ball surrounded by a circle of gold caught her eye.

"Dad?!" Sardonyx called to her father, "can you get me a token from the market just in case I get reaped?"

"Absolutely not!" Sardonyx's dad cried, "you aren't even volunteering and were too lazy to even train!" Those words hurt and Sardonyx almost cried.

"I'll give it to you", the lady working at the market said.

"Really?" Sardonyx asked.

"You're Amanda Greystone's little sister aren't you?"

"Yes", Sardonyx said.

"Take it", the lady said, "just in case." Sardonyx did and ran over to her father. Soon, people started heading over to the square. As Sardonyx found a spot with a good view of the stage, she noticed Dylin Chaser standing near her. Dylin was her crush ever since she first saw him train. Sardonyx was too afraid of rejection to say anything though.

"Welcome, welcome to the thirty sixth annual hunger games!" the capitol escort Tyland Florence said. He called the mayor up to read the treaty of treason. Sardonyx listened without interest as Mayor Underhill read about why the games exist. Sardonyx glanced at her sister, sitting with the other eleven district one victors. Tyland read the victors names and finally began the reaping.

"As always we will start with the ladies." Tyland's hand drifted into the bowl.

"Sardonyx Greystone", he read. Sardonyx gasped and with wild thought's racing to her head, she walked up to the stage. Sardonyx saw her sister look horrified.

"No!" Sardonyx's brother cried, "don't take her, please!"

"Is their any volunteers?" Tyland asked. Their was an award silence course through the crowd. Sardonyx was always an outsider from being part of the richest family outside of the capitol but she never thought of this. Tears begin to well up in her eyes but she chocked them down.

"Dylin Chaser", Tyland read.

"No!" Sardonyx cried, "no Dylin you can't go."

"I have to", Sardonyx heard Dylin say, "I'm sorry" He begin to walk up to the stage.

"Someone volunteer please!" Sardonyx yelled.

"Alright", a boy that appeared to be Sardonyx's age said, "I volunteer as tribute" Dylin looked gratefully at Sardonyx and walked away as this boy walked to the stage.

"Whats your name." Tyland asked.

"Latte Whip" the boy said.

"District one, I give you your tributes. sardonyx Greystone and Latte Whip!"Tyland said.

Authors note: Review!


	3. Reapings district 1 part 2

DISTRICT ONE MALE

"OK class", Latte Whip's academy instructor said, "you all did very well training for the games, but only six of you have reached the final examinations." Latte was the son of the district one mayor Tavian Whip and Shenia Whip, one of district one's nineteen victors. The instructor read off the list of names and Latte was relieved to here. He was told to come out to the practice arena to demonstrate his skills. Latte moved from the top six, to the top four, and finally for the top two.

"Congratulations Latte Whip and Tenzin Shimmerstone, you both made it to the top two. Whichever of you wins in battle will have the opportunity to voulenteer to represent our district in the hunger games!" Latte grabbed a poison encased sword as Tenzin took an axe. Latte swiftly thought up a strategy as Tenzin charged. Their blades clashed as Latte waited for an opening. He feinted to the right and as Amanda followed him, Latte slashed downwards, severing the blade of the axe. Everyone in the audience clapped.

"Latte Whip, you will be the one who volunteers for district one in the thirty sixth games, well done", Latte's instructor said. Latte was usually a quiet guy but now he jumped up and cheered.

He was from the second richest family in disrict one, so his parents were able to pick him up in a car.

THE REAPINGS

The next day, Latte Whip put on a gold and silver suit to wear to the Reapings and walked down to his table. He sat down next to Tavian and Shernia. They ate, and Latte took his place at the reapings.

"Latte", his father said before coming up to the stage, "I have a surprise for you." He pulled a gold and silver rod out of his pocket.

"Your token", he said, "congratulations on being able to volunteer." He walked up to the stage to stand with Tyland.

"Welcome to the thirty sixth hunger games!" Tyland cried. Everyone cheered and Latte's dad read the treaty of treason. Tyland read off the eleven victors and when he read the name of Latte's mom, Latte cheered especially loud.

"Sardonyx Greystone", Tyland read. Latte knew who Sardonyx was, her parent's were so successful that she managed to become even richer then his family. Latte figured no one would volunteer for her and he was right.

"Dylin Chaser", Tyland read next. As Dylin walked up to the stage Sardonyx suddenly cried out. This made Dylin momentarily forget he was going to voulenteer.

"Someone voulenteer please!" Sardonyx called. That sent Latte back to his senses.

"Alright, I volunteer as tribute", Latte said. He walked up to the stage.

"District one, I give you your tributes Sardonyx Greystone and Latte Whip!" Tyland said.

Authors note: Review and tell me what you think! Keep reading for the district two readings. Until then, happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your tributes favor.


	4. Reapings district 2 part 1

DISTRICT 2 FEMALE

"I'm going to practice!" Topaz Lancaster called to her mom.

"Be back soon", Topaz mom Ruby Lancaster said, "the readings are in a hour." Topaz grabbed her katana from the display of weapons in her living room. It was loaned from the academy so Topaz could practice. On the way out of the house, she glanced at a picture of her deceased brother. He was born previously to the dark days and was a strong rebel supporter. Soon after the hunger games were established, her brother was found out and a special exception was made so he can be reaped into the fourth hunger games. He died on the ninth day.

Topaz set up the dummies in her backyard and started hacking away. As she did so, Topaz thought about how if her family were as rich as district one residents she could afford holograms for more realistic training. She longed to volunteer so Topaz can have the riches and power of a victor and this year she was going to try.

THE REAPINGS  
As Topaz and her family walked towards the reapings, she saw multiple people walking by that belonged to the academy. She breifly worried that they would get in the way and that fear was confirmed when Trishia Razeil, a kid from the academy that she never liked, addressed her as they made eye contact.

"Hey Lancaster", Trishia said. People typically called Topaz, 'Paz if they were on friendly terms but Trishia addressed her by Lancaster to be irritating. "Planning on volunteering this year?" Trishia asked, "If you are, don't bother. I already won the right to, way before you did. You don't stand a chance."

"Have you forgotten, _Razeil_ that any girl can take another's place?" Topaz asked.

"Yes, that is true. But if many people volunteer and our instructor has to decide, I'm afraid your out of luck." Trishia mocked.

Topaz yelled, as she ran at Trishia but her dad held her back.

"Save it for the arena", Topaz's father said. Topaz and her family went into the square to await the reaping's. Mayor Platinum Sherwood stood next to this year's capitol escort Octavius Crane. Behind them sat the seven victors of previous games.

"Welcome district 2, to the thirty sixth hunger games!" Octavius cried. Everyone clapped and Trisha wondered who in the crowd will volunteer. Octavius read the list of victors. Then, he begin the reaping's. As the custom in most districts, Octavius drew the ladies name first.

"Amanda Torphlik", Octavius said.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Trishia yelled.

"No, no I volunteer!" Topaz yelled. She surged forwards and tried to beat Trishia to the stage.

"Get out of my way!" Topaz yelled. They were stopped by two peacekeepers.

"The instructor of the district academy will decide this", Octavius said. Their instructor heard and came on stage.

"Please pick me", Topaz said, "I want this more than anything. I want to win and get the power of a victor."

"I'm sorry Topaz", the instructor said, "Trishia scored higher in the final combat tests out of any potential volunteer."

"Oh, let her volunteer", Octavius said, "there's something to be said for enthusiasm. Besides, she's very good with the katana, I've seen her practice." Topaz welled up with pride as she heard Octavius's praise.

"Fine", the academy instructor said. "Topaz you may ascend to the stage." Topaz did and waited as the boys name was called.

"Flaccus Thompson", Octavius read. A tall eighteen year old boy bravely walked up to the stage after refusing volunteers."

"District two I present to you, your tributes Flaccus Thompson and Topaz Lancaster!" Octavius cried.


	5. Reapings district 2 part 2

DISTRICT TWO MALE

_CloveCatoDistric: _ There will be opportunity's for readers of this story to give sponsor gifts, which I will explain once the bloodbath comes. I had Latte say Alright I volunteer as tribute instead of just volunteering because it fit better with Sardonyx begging for one.

_The Emerald Queen: _Octavius knew about Topaz's training, because she visited the academy one day to watch the potential volunteer's train.

On the morning of the reaping's, hours earlier then normal, Flaccus Thompson woke with a start. He lay in bed, thinking about his potential reaping into the games. Flaccus never applied to be in the optional combat training program that district's one, two, and four's academy's had. Flaccus had in secret though, built his own spear and trained with it ever since he was nine. Despite being a brave person, the worry of his possible death kept him up. He grabbed a book about survival tactics from his bedside and read himself to sleep.

After what seemed like seconds, Flaccus's mother, Gladiola Thompson broke into his room.

"Your still sleeping?" Gladiola asked, "get up you lazy #$%! The reapings are in a few hours." Gladiola left the room. Flaccus flinched, but being used to his mothers constant name calling he got out of bed without complaint. Flaccus got dressed, and grabbed a small stone as a token. He came downstairs to join his parents for breakfast. He sat with his parents as they ate.

"You know Flaccus", Flaccus's dad Marcus Thompson said, "you should voulenteer this year."

"Actually, I'm not", Flaccus said, "I don't really want to fight to the death."

"You will volunteer", Flaccus's dad said, "or else-" He raised his hand like he was going to beat Flaccus but then thought better of it.

THE REAPINGS

Flaccus's parent's never liked going to the festivities before the reaping so at eight thirty exactly, the Thompson's arrived at the square, and joined the crowd. Flaccus watched with nervousness as the mayor recited the treaty of treason, and said the names of previous victors. Flaccus kept assuring himself that this was his last reaping but this didn't help much. With mild amusement, Flaccus watched the usual chaos of tributes arguing for the right to volunteer.

"Flaccus Thompson", Octavius read. Flaccus gasped and trembling with nerves, walked up to the stage.

"I volunteer as tribute!" two boys cried.

"No", Flaccus said switfly. Everyone in the crowd gasped.

"No?" Octavius asked.

"I can't have someone dying instead of me", Flaccus said, "I will be your male tribute Octavius."

"Well, it looks like we have a brave one this year", Flaccus said, "people of district 2 I give you your tributes of the thirty sixth hunger games!"

Authors note: Coming up next, the district 3 female. As always, remember to review!


	6. Reapings district three part 1

DISTRICT THREE FEMALE

"Today we will be having a test on how much you've learned on basic coding", Kendra Brant's teacher said, "you're time starts now!" As Kendra bent over her quiz her stomach rumbled painfully. She was used to being hungry like most people in three, but what makes it worse for her is that she had a distant memory of having enough to eat that always tantalized her. When Kendra was little, she lived in the capitol with her mother who was a popular stylist. Her mother died one day, in a car accident and at age three and a half Kendra was sent to district three to live with her aunt and cousins.

Kendra finished her test and sat at her chair while she waited for everyone to finish, thinking about reaping day. Last year was one of the most stressful experiences of her life. Luckily, her name wasn't drawn but Kendra was dreading having to go through the stress again.

Kendra learned about skills in designing electronic gadgets for the rest of the day, and walked outside on her own. She shot a terrified glance at the two peacekeepers that flanked the entrance of the school but they did nothing to disturb her.

REAPING DAY

"Aunt Lola?", Kendra asked as she ate breakfast at her family's small wooden table next to her aunt and two cousins, "what's it like in the capitol?"

"I don't know", Lola Chambers answered, "It's probably nicer then here though."

"I hope you get picked Kendra, so you could see the capitol and stop asking about it every day!" Kendra's older cousin Lana snapped.

"Lana!" Thomas, Kendra's older cousin said, "you know Kendra's anxious about being picked.

"No, no it's ok", Kendra said trying to mask her panic, "I'm aware that my name's only in the bowl twice so I shouldn't be worried.

THE REAPINGS

After Kendra and Thomas purchased tokens, the Chambers and Kendra got their blood drawn and filed into the square. Mayor Noren read the treaty of treason and rattled off the names of the five victors from district three.

"Let's start with the girls", the capitol escort Gracaeus Trinket said. She drew a name and unfolded it.

"Kendra Brant!", She read.

"No", Kendra's brother said, "choose someone else please!"

"Nope", Gracaeus said, "any volunteers?" There was silence. Sobbing slightly as she walked, Kendra went to the stage.

"Sevylin Ocrus", Gracaeus read.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Thomas cried.

"What?" Lola asked, "no Thomas you can't."

"I need to protect Kendra", Thomas said. He walked up to the stage.

"And that concludes our reaping's!" Gracaeus said, "happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Authors note: Next upload, Thomas's POV!


	7. District three part 2

DISTRICT THREE MALE

Thomas Chambers

On reaping day, Thomas decided to get up a little early to read one of his family's few books before coming to eat. This book was about survival in the wilderness, which Thomas begged his parents to spend some of the small amount of money they make on it. This was because Thomas wanted to be prepared if he was ever reaped.

After reading the chapter on lighting fires, Thomas came downstairs to eat with his family. He felt a surge of frustration as his mother placed the meager meal of cheese and bread made from tesserae rations before him. Thomas reminded himself that some other districts have it much worse and ate it without complaint.

"I hope you get picked Kendra, so you see the capitol and stop asking about it every day!" Lana cried. Thomas was very protective of his younger cousin Kendra Brant, so he immediately went to her defense.

THE REAPINGS

As the Chambers along with Kendra walked into the area where the usual festivities were taking place, Thomas noticed a golden computer key glinting in one of the market vendors. A sign above it said it was priced at three pane. Thomas felt the money he earned, in his pocket and decided to by it for his token. He offered Kendra a token, and she chose a charm shaped like a music chip.

"Kendra Brant", Gracaeus read.

"No!" Thomas shouted, "please choose someone else. I'm begging you!"

"Nope", Gracaeus said flippantly, "Is their any volunteers?" There was silence. Gracaeus drew another name.

"Sevylin Orcus!" Suddenly, Thomas had an idea.

"I volunteer as tribute!" he shouted. A very relieved Sevylin walked down from the stage.

"What?" Lola Chambers asked, "no Thomas you cant!"

"I have to", Thomas said, "I need to protect Kendra." Thomas walked up to the stage.

"District three I give you your tributes!", Gracaeus said, "and to Thomas and Kendra, Happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

Authors note: Turn back to chapter six to read this chapter in Kendra's POV. Tomorrow I'll be uploading the district four reaping's. Review!


	8. District four reapings part 1

DISTRICT FOUR FEMALE

"Mom!", Willow Jones cried, "I'm going fishing." Willow walked out of her house and down to the river that flowed through district four. Recently, her family applied for a fishing permit, so she always the ability to catch fresh fish for herself in addition to getting seafood for the capitol.

Unlike most of the kids in district four, Willow did not wish to volunteer for the games. That's because when she was twelve years old, she saw footage of a brutal execution in district eleven just for daring to pick apples from the trees. Ever since then, she wanted the capitol burnt to a crisp. Willow saw a glint of silver in the water so she threw her trident and it impaled the silverfish.

That night, Willow and her mother and father ate the fish she caught.

"So Willow", her dad, Samuel Jones said, "are you nervous about reaping day?"

"Sort of", Willow said, "I don't want to get picked. But I accept that I may, and that I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

REAPING DAY

On reaping day, Willow and her family came down to the square and waited. The mayor and capitol escort walked onstage and the reaping begin.

"Welcome to the thirty sixth hunger games!", Horatius, the capitol escort for this year said, "we in the capitol look forwards to another year of the top-notch entertainment but first, the mayor will read the treaty of treason. The district four mayor unrolled a scroll of paper and began to read.

"One time, there was a society called North America. Then came wars, famines and droughts, storms, fires and oceans swallowing the lands. But out of these disasters came the Capitol who restored order and changed this society into the nation of Panem. Then came the dark days, a rebellion of the districts against the Capitol who cared for them, and loved them. Twelve districts were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. As a reminder that this may never happen again, we created the Hunger Games. A fight to the death until a lone victor remains. As a reminder of the Capitol's generosity, the victor will be showered with wealth, riches and luxury for the rest of their lives." The mayor rolled up the scroll and took a seat.

"We honor district four's past seven victors", Horatius said, "Mags!, Terrance!, Tycross!, Sherania!, Noctus!, Severus! and Sauleen!" These victors stood up and everyone clapped. Horatius's hand drifted towards the ladies reaping bowl.

"Willow Jones!", he read.

Willow heard her mother and father gasp in anguish as she walked up to the stage.

"Sevlyn Nytox!" Horatius read. Trembling, Sevylin walked forwards..

"I volunteer!", a boy from the audience called. He walked up to the stage as Sevlyn walked away.

"What's your name?", Horatius asked.

"Zale Decker", the boy said.


	9. District four part 2

DISTRICT FOUR MALE

Zale Decker threw his spear at the academy's training holograms. They dodged and returned fire. Zale ducked and threw his dagger's defeating them all.

"Your timing was off by 5.15 seconds", Zale's instructor said.

"Well, _obviously_ I'm going to die if I take a few seconds extra", Zale said smirking.

"This is not a joke Zale!", the instructor said, "If you want any chance of winning the games you have to be prepared! Now, let's start again." Zale sighed, shrugged and continued. Zale tried to practice later on in the day, but he couldn't take it seriously enough.

"That's it!", Zale's instructor said at the end of the day after Zale sarcastically commented on his instructions, "I'm not helping you anymore!" Zale left and walked home.

"So, Zale", Zale's father, Cadler Decker said at dinner that night, "would you like to volunteer this year?" Zale groaned. His father was always pressuring him to volunteer.

"No", Zale said, "I don't want to."

"Come on Zale", Cadler said, "your sister's doing it." Zale's dad pointed to Riley, Zale's older sister.

"I don't want to fight to the death!", Zale cried, "I was just doing training at the academy just in case I get reaped!"

"But think of all the glory and fame if you win", Orlando pleaded, "we'll all be very rich." Zale thought about it.

"Fine!" Zale cried, "but only because I'm saving someone's life by doing it."

THE REAPINGS

"WHAT?!" Zale's dad yelled at Shernia, "what do you mean you don't want to voulenteer anymore." The reaping's were thirty minutes away and they were eating breakfast.

"I don't OK!", Riley cried, "I was going to make this a secret but I'm getting married soon."

"Isn't eighteen a little too young to marry?", Zale's dad asked.

"I don't care!" Riley said, "I love him and I don't want to wait."

"You will volunteer or else", Cadler said. They went to the reaping's and watched some entertainment as they waited. Soon it was time for the reaping and after the treaty of treason, the first name was drawn.

"Willow Jones", the capitol escort read.

"Come on", Zale could hear Cadler saying to her daughter, "volunteer, now's the time!"

"No", Riley responded defiantly. Willow was halfway to the stage.

"JUST DO IT!" Cadler cried, turning the heads of a few peacekeepers.

"No", Riley said. Willow walked on stage.

"Sevlyn Nytox!"

"I volunteer!", Zale cried. He walked up to the stage.

"Tributes, shake hands", the escort said. Zale did as he asked.

Authors note: Next upload, just to change things up a bit I'm going to have the boys drawn first. Review!


	10. District five reapings part 1

DISTRICT FIVE FEMALE

Acadia Tin sat through her final class of the day, which was on learning how light bulbs work. She wasn't thinking about class. Acadia was now thinking about the next theft she, and her two friends Trae and Niko were going to make after school. Her parent's were unusually rich for district five citizens, so she didn't need to steal. She just broke into the peacekeeper warehouses for fun and to mess with the peacekeepers.

Finally, the class ended and Acadia with her friends walked outside the building.

"So, what is it going to be today?", Trae asked.

"The power warehouse", Acadia said, "were going to steal some solar panels." At the power warehouse entrance, Acadia spotted two peacekeeper guards. She pulled back her slingshot and fired a rock big enough to knock the peacekeepers out, not big enough to kill them. Acadia, Trae and Niko came into the warehouse. Suddenly alarms started to blare and five peacekeepers ran in, surrounding Acadia and her friends.

"Shoot!", Acadia cried. She raised her hands up in surrender. They were handcuffed, and taken to the peacekeeper HQ interrogation room. One of the peacekeepers took his mask off revealing himself to be none other then head peacekeeper Tray.

"You kids have a lot of explaining to do", Tray said.

"Please sir", Acadia said, "we needed those solar panel's to power our home."

"Why should I care about that?" Tray asked," you two are both guilty of assaulting peacekeepers and attempted theft!

"Yes, but my parents are managers for power plants", Acadia responded, "they partially do their jobs from home and they need power to do this." Tray considered this for a moment.

"Fine", Tray said, "but if either of you steal again, it's death." Acadia nodded and left.

REAPING DAY

"Acadia I'm very disappointed in you", Ferrica Tin Acadia's mom said over pre reaping breakfast, "If the head peacekeeper did not let you go, you could be dead right now. Also, how do you know they won't draw your name on purpose as a punishment?"

"They won't do that!" Acadia said stubbornly, "and if they did, I'll win the games."

"It's time to go", Acadia's father said.

They got to the square and Acadia groaned as she saw that last years annoying capitol escort, Octavian Flint was still there. He made a speech about how exited he was for the games before turning attention to the mayor for the treaty of treason. District five had no victors so Octavian immediately drew a name.

"The male tribute who will represent district five in our glorious hunger games is Callum Upton!" After Callum walked up to the stage the female's name was drawn.

"Acadia tin!" Acadia gasped but bravely walked up to the stage without showing emotion


	11. District five reapings part 2

DISTRICT FIVE MALE

REAPING DAY

"Good morning Callum", Kia Upton, Callum Upton's mom said as he went down to his dining room to eat breakfast.

"Dad couldn't be here could he?", Callum asked.

"No", Kia said, "you know he's busy managing the power plant." Callum's father was the owner the main power plant in district five. Because of this, his family had more wealth and power then most.

Callum sighed and started to eat.

"I'm nervous about the reapings", Callum's sister Clarie said, " I don't want to be picked."

"I don't either", Kia said, "I don't want you to Callum. Your father wants you to take over the company when you get older."

"You know what!", Callum burst out, "maybe I should get picked! Then I won't have to take over the company. It would serve him right."

"Callum don't be like that", Kia said, "you know getting picked is a terrible thing."

At the reapings, Callum and his sister bought tokens and went into the square.

"Welcome to the thirty sixth hunger games!" Octavian cried, "I am so excited for another amazing year. All you district five tributes have fought well in the past and I hope you will again!" Callum rolled his eyes, hearing that statement.

"Callum Upton", Octavian read. Nerves instantly hit Callum as he went up to the stage. As Octavian drew the girl's name, Callum saw his sister cross her fingers.

"Acadia Tin!" Clarie relaxed as Acadia went up to the stage.

"District five I give to you your tributes!", Octavian cried, "may they fight with courage and bravery! Happy hunger games everyone, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

AUTHORS NOTE: Soon, today or tomorrow I will be uploading the female of district six


	12. Reapings district 6 part 1

DISTRICT SIX FEMALE

"Terra!", Marius Cline the mayor of district six called, "wake up!" Terra's eyes instantly jolted open and she sat up from her bed.

"What is it?", Terra asked. Beside her was the novel _Kill or Be Killed_ written by a past hunger games victor.

"Dinner's ready", Marius said. Terra sighed. She was having a wonderful dream that Nolan Farric, her boyfriend and the only person she really liked finally kissed her. Terra came down to their dining table where a lavish meal was set out. Being the daughter of the mayor, Terra wasn't part of the poverty most of the district's citizens were sunk in. On the contrary, Terra's familiy was moderately rich.

As Terra, Marius and Tauriel Cline, Terra's mom ate, Terra noticed her dad drinking glass after glass of red wine. Terra glanced at her mom, silently begging her to stop him but Tauriel shook her head.

"Are you nervous about the reapings?", Marius asked, "I don't want you to get picked."

"No", Terra said, "actually I want to win! The fame and fortune sounds good to me. Also, I'll only kill in self defence so I won't have the guilt."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way", Tauriel responded, "but still, I think someone should volunteer."

REAPING DAY

Terra put on some nice clothes for reaping day, and brought a small book that can fit in her pocket as a token. Marius needed to arrive early so he can be prepared to read the treaty of treason so the Clines arrived at the begging of the pre reapings activities. Thirty minutes later, Terra took her place in the reaping square and it begain. Johanna, the captiol escort for this year welcomed everyone to the reapings and gave the microphone to Marius so he could read the treaty of treason.

"Terra Cline!", Johanna read.

"Yes!", Terra cried. She walked up to the stage, aware of her mom wailing behined her. The male tribute was drawn and the reapings ended.

"


	13. Reapings district 6 part 2

DISTRICT SIX MALE

REAPING DAY

"And so, my teacher congratulated me on my perfect blueprints and gave me an A", Oakley Woods younger brother Calvin Woods said. The Woods were eating a quick breakfast before the reapings. There were much poorer citizens in district six but Oakley still was aware of the small amounts of food they could afford.

"You must be butter 'cause you're on a roll!", Oakley said as he cracked up.

"Oh grow up!", Calvin cried.

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!" _Oakley yelled.

"Easy easy", Tarva Woods, Oakley's mom said, "you're just nervous about the reapings which is perfectly understandable." Calvin clenched his fist that still contained all his fingers, trying to control himself. His left hand's ring, middle and pinkey fingers were chopped off by factory equipment that was being displayed at school one day.

"I'm nervous too", Oakley's dad Marvin Woods said, "I don't want either of you to get picked. The Woods left their house and arrived at the reaping's exactly at the beginning.

"Welcome to the thirty sixth hunger games!", Johanna the capitol escort cried, "we in the capitol look forwards to another great games but first, the treaty of treason." Mayor Marius read the treaty of treason and Johanna drew the female tribute.

"Terra Cline!", Johanna called.

Tarva gasped and covered her mouth. "The mayor's own daughter?", Tarva asked, "that was unexpected." Oakley tried to think of a joke but nothing came to him.

"Oakley woods!", Johanna said. Oakley was about to come up to the stage and take it without complaint, but he suddenly thought of a brilliant stratagy. Oakley started to sob.

"_NO!", _ he yelled, "_please don't take me! I'll do anything." _ The peacekeepers grabbed him and dragged him to the stage.

"Oakley no!", Tarva cried. Oakley shakily got up and stood next to Terra.

"Your tributes for the thirty sixth hunger games, Terra Cline and Oakley Woods!", Johanna cried.

Authors note: Remember to review! Also, if you're any of the writers who submitted tributes please tell me how i'm doing with your characters.


	14. District seven reapings part 1

DISTRICT SEVEN FEMALE

"Alright class, today you're going to be practicing chopping down wood", Rebecca Hervain's teacher said, "and if you make it past reaping day tomorrow, we'll get further on." Rebecca shot her hand into the air.

"Rebecca", the teacher said.

"What do you mean, if we get past the reapings?", Rebecca asked.

"Well one of you may get picked," the teacher said.

"WHAT?!", Rebecca yelled, "HOW CAN YOU REMIND US OF THAT YOU-"

"Rebecca", her best friend Shane Norvus said calmly, "calm down. It doesn't matter if she's saying that since you won't get picked. Rebecca did and they proceeded outside to chop wood.

Rebecca finished her pile early and started playing around with the axe. She tossed it towards a tree and it landed in the bark.

"Rebecca I am losing my patience", her teacher said once noticing, " Playing around with axes is not allowed. do I need to call the peacekeepers on you?"

"No", Rebecca said glumly.

REAPING DAY

"Good morning Rebecca", Rebecca's father Calvin Heravin said as she went down for breakfast. Rebecca's mother had died five years ago.

"It's not a good morning", Rebecca said, "It's reaping day!"

"I'm sure you won't get picked", Calvin said.

They went over to the square and mayor Gaius read the treaty of treason. He then listed district sevens four victors.

"Shane Norvus", Berlitz Orcrum the capitol escort for district seven read.

"No", Rebecca said angrily, "I voulenteer as tribute!" Shane and Calvin gasped.

"Yes", Rebecca said, "that's right, I do." Shane walked away as Rebecca came to the stage.


	15. Reapings district seven part 2

DISTRICT SEVEN MALE

"I'm going swimming", Tank Stark called to his mom Pepper Stark.

"Come back soon", she said. Tank's family had a lake in their backyard that Tank enjoyed taking swims to relieve his stress. He was suddenly hit by a blast of stress so that's why he decided to do this.

As he swam, Tank thought about the coming reaping day. He knew that he may get picked and thought about if he could win or not.

REAPING DAY

On waking up, Tank grabbed a wooden pendant shaped like a tree for a token and went downstairs to eat with his three sisters and his mother.

"Hello", Tank said to his sisters, "you sure look lovely today." Tank's sisters giggled and glanced at one another.

"Thank you", Leda Stark, Tank's older sister said.

"I really hope neither of you get picked", Tank's mom said, "It would ruin this happy home and I may not see you again."

"Well I have had training with an axe", Tank responded, "I may still win."

"That's true", Tania, Tank's younger sister responded.

At Tank's request, the Stark's skipped the pre-reaping festivities and entered the square. "Welcome to the thirty sixth hunger games!", Berlitz the capitol escort said, "I hope that there are some potential victors out there! Mayor Gaius will read the treaty of treason now." Gaius did and the girls name was drawn.

"Shane Norvus." Tank had no idea who she was but suddenly a girl volunteered. Tank recognized her as Rebecca, the twelve year old from school that was always negative, stubborn and mean.

"Tank Stark", Berlitz read. Tank gasped and felt horrified. He was always good at keeping his emotions in though, so he tearlessly walked up to the stage. His mom and sisters weren't though.

Authors note: Review!


	16. Reapings district eight part 1

District Eight Female

"Diana!", Diana Rhodes grandmother called as Diana practiced sewing outside "please come indoors."

"How come grandma Ezzie?" Diana asked cheerfully.

"Well, dinners ready and also it's going to get stormy soon. You may get struck by lightning."

"Alright" Diana said as she came indoors. She sat down to eat with her sister Jania and her grandmother. They were able to scrape up a decent meal with the small amounts of money her grandma earned making clothes. Diana's family had a policy that the best meals of the year gets eaten on the night before reaping day and reaping day just in case.

"I don't want to get reaped" Diana confessed, "I don't think I could handle it."

"You won't" Jania Rhodes, Diana's sister said, "there are lots of citizens of district eight. The chances are very slim."

"Thanks", Diana said.

"Besides" Jania said, "you're pretty cunning. You'll think of a strategy."

"You should get some sleep", Diana's grandma said. Diana and Jania nodded and went to their rooms

Reaping Day

After a quick breakfast, Diana, Jania and her grandma watched some live entertainment and went to the square.

"Welcome district eight!", Richard Saule the Capitol escort cried, "the reaping shall begin but first the treaty of treason will be read by me. The mayor is not feeling well and can't attend." As Richard read the treaty of treason, Diana thought about how she couldn't possibly bring herself to kill for self defense and that she will probably die if reaped.

"Jania Rhodes", Richard read. Diana gasped and began to shout and cry simultaneously.

"Jania no! You can't take him please dont!" Diana cried. She ran to protect her brother but three peacekeepers blocked her path.

"I volunteer as tribute!", Diana shouted without thinking. She walked up to the stage. Jania smiled and nodded his thanks from the audience.

"And now for the males", Richard said as he drew a name.

"Appolon Niku", he read. A young looking boy shakily walked up to the stage.

Authors note: Tell me what you think of Diana in the reviews! When I get to the goodbyes, I will just make them one chapter instead of twenty four like I am now.


	17. Reapings district eight part 2

DISTRICT EIGHT MALE

"When you get to age seventeen you are expected to choose a job", Appolon Niku's instructor was saying, "in district eight you have a few options but the primary one is a fashion designer. Because of this, for the class we will practice sketching blueprints for clothing. Appolon found it dreadfully boring and almost fell asleep three times. He idly thought that if reaped, Appolon will not have to do one of the boring jobs that are required of a district eight citizen. He still didn't want to compete in the games despite that fact though.

REAPING DAY

"I'm scared mom", Appolon said as he ate a pre-reaping's breakfast, "I don't want to get picked."

"Your only thirteen", Appolon's mom responded, "your name is in the bowl twice so you don't have much chance." Appolon's father died in a factory accident so he lived with his mother, Galadthrel Niku.

"You think so?", Appolon asked.

"Yes", Appolon's mom responded, "now come on. Its time to get the reapings over with." As Appolon walked to the square, he passed a vendor selling tokens.

"Can I have one of those?", Appolon asked. His mom said yes so Appolon got a piece of fabric as a reminder of district eight. Seeing that it was eight thirty, Appolon and his mom came into the square and the reaping began.

"Jania Rhodes", Richard the capitol escort read. With surprise, Appolon heard another girl volunteer as tribute. This very rarely happens so it was always a shock.

"Appolon Niku", Richard read. Appolon gasped and started to shudder out of fear. He almost fainted but got up and with an effort came to the stage.

"Shake hands", Richard said. The volunteer, Diana Rhodes and Appolon shook hands and faced the audience.

"Happy hunger games everyone and may the odds be ever in your favor", Richard pronounced.

Authors note: Remember to read each review so you know which tributes to sponsor later on. Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your tributes favor!


	18. District nine reapings part 1

DISTRICT NINE FEMALE

Rennia Sawyer swung her sickle, chopping wheat and tossing it into a large bucket. "This stinks", Rennia said under her breath, "even being in the games would be better then this constant labor. Who heard of making fifteen year old's doing things like this?"

"Alright everyone", a peacekeeper said from the loudspeaker, "it's the end of the work day, come to the front of the fields to receive your ten pane per hour. Rennia joined her older sister who was also harvesting and received their pay. Her parents were excecuted by peacekeepers for not making quota three weeks in a row so Rennia was raised by her older sister, Taurien Sawyer.

"Here's your pay Rennia", the non smiling capitol ambassador said as she tossed five pane into Rennia's hand.

"Hey what's the big deal!", Rennia yelled, "this isn't ten pane!"

"The capitol passed a new law that says minors will get paid half that adults pay", the ambassador said.

"I'm not minor!", Rennia said sarcastically, "I'm very major. I'm more major then half the people-

"Five pane, take it or leave it", the capitol ambassador snapped.

"Whatever, I'll take it", Rennia said.

REAPING DAY

For reaping day, Rennia and her sister went down to the market near the town square to by slices of bread for breakfast. They couldn't even afford cheese so Rennia and Taurien ate their slices of bread plain. Then, they entered the square and waited for the reaping to begin.

"Hello and welcome to the thirty sixth hunger games!", this years capitol escort said, "I am Tycross Hortzum and I will be this years capitol escort." The mayor read the treaty of treason and walked away.

"We acknowledge the victor of the thirty first hunger games from district nine!", Tycross said, "Thompson Nazt." Thompson stood up and everyone applauded. Tycross read the name of the female district nine tribute.

"Rennia Sawyer" Rennia gasped and started trembling.

"I don't want to get reaped!", she cried, "don't pick me please." Peacekeepers started walking towards Rennia who refused to move. They picked her up and dragged her to the stage.

"Horowitz Thompson!" Rennia read. Horowitz too looked scared as he came to the stage.


	19. Reapings district 9 part 2

DISTRICT NINE MALE

Horowitz Thompson put up his homemade targets and grabbed his bow from his usual hiding place. Ever since he turned twelve, Horowitz realized any year he may be sent to the hunger games. With this in mind he crafted a bow and arrow and started daily practice after work or school. He was strong and slightly muscular so Horowitz knew he may look like a threat. Even so, he wanted to defend himself.

Horowitz fired at each of the six targets. He got four bullsyes with two just left of center. He did it again and got the same result. Horowitz heard his mom, Teria Thompson calling him in for dinner so he hid the bow and arrow and came inside.

REAPING DAY

For the reaping, Horowitz chose a small carving of a piece of grain for his token before coming down for breakfast. His mother and father were sitting at the table waiting for him. Horowitz's dad was highly favored by the capitol for hard and impactful work, so he was paid three times the usual amount. Because of this, Horowitz and his family had enough to eat.

"I'm worried for you", Horowitz's dad Fyvrus Thompson said, "I don't want you to get picked."

"I don't either", Horowitz said, "but actually, I've secretly been training with a bow and arrow since I was twelve. I think I have a pretty good chance."

"Really?", Horowitz's mom asked.

"Yes", Horowitz said.

"That is good news", Fyvrus said, "but even so..."

THE REAPING

"Welcome to the thirty sixth hunger games!", a new capitol escort said, "I am Tycross Hortzum and I will be your capitol escort this year." He then called up the mayor to read the treaty of treason. Next, Tycross read the name of district nine's only victor, Thompson Nazt.

"Rennia Sawyer", Tycross read. Seeing how scared Rennia was, Thompson felt sorry for her.

"Horowitz Thompson", Tycross said. Feeling scared but confident Horowitz went to the stage.

Authors note: Coming later today or tomorrow, district ten reaping's! Remember to review and if you're the one who submitted one of my tributes to tell me how I'm doing writing them.


	20. Reapings district 10 part 1

DISTRICT TEN FEMALE

Fay Ross walked home from school, confident about reaping day. Her family was from a long line of farmers and for their continued hard work, the capitol gave her family a plot of land to raise their own animals. Fay knew her family was valuable so she figured she had good odds. As she entered her family's small house, another thought crossed Fay's head. "_Would I be able to kill?"_ Fay was usually sweet and kind so her classmates teased her about what would happen in the games.

"Hello Fay", Fay's mother Karen Ross said, "how was your day at school?"

"Fine", Fay said. As she came into the house Fay began sobbing. Her mom hugged her and they sat down on the couch. Fay's cat sat on her lap and began mewing.

"What happened?", Karen asked. Fay told her mom all of the worries that were in her head.

"It's OK", Fay's mom said, "you only have one more reaping and I bet you'll be able to win if you get drawn. You're smart and able to think up strategies."

"Thank's mom", Fay said.

REAPING DAY

On the way out of her house, Fay took one last look at her family's cows and chickens, pet her cat and they walked to the square. As a token, Fay carried a pocket sized copy of _The Eye of the Storm_ which was her favorite flinched as the drop of blood was taken from her finger but felt with it. So far, district ten had one victor named Kara Zanton. Mayor Tyler read the treaty of treason and Augustus Cilant the capitol escort read the female's name.

"Fay Ross", Augustus read. Augustus gasped and began crying.

"No mom! Please don't make me!", Fay cried.

"Come on", Kendra pleaded, "we contributed so much please pick someone else."

"No", Tyler said regretfully, "rules are rules unless- are their any volunteers?" No one volunteered.

"Take her to the stage", Tyler told the peacekeepers.

"No! I won't let you", Kendra said while shielding Fay. Other peacekeepers carried her away as Kendra was dragged to the stage.

"Sam Brown!', Tyler read. The boy tribute came to the stage and Kendra realized that she may be sweet but she'll do anything to get back to her family.


	21. District ten reapings part 2

District ten male

"Who are you?", the capitol attendant that sat in front of the line for tesserae asked.

"Sam Brown", Sam said, "I would like to enter for three khylabs worth of grain."

"That will make four tesserae entries", the capitol attendant responded, "be aware that your name gets added to the reaping bowl additional times for each entry you apply for."

"I know", Sam said. The attendant gave him the grain and wrote his name down. Sam carried the grain back to his house. On the way back, Sam stopped at the market to admire some books in one of the vendors. Hardly anyone in district ten could afford books. Sam knew that certain citizens earned so little pane that they relied on trading which certain vendors accept. District ten had a black market called the inner circle where (at least from what Sam heard) you can by books for as little as five pane and the people working their took very reasonable trades. His parents didn't want Sam or themselves to visit the inner circle for fear of getting caught so Sam had to live with his parents seven pane a day and occasional trades for bread.

Sam saw a picture in one of the books of a large, juicy delicious looking food that according to the page was called a hamburger. It looked amazing to Sam, but no one in district ten could afford such things. "That book is fifty eight pane or a very good trade", the person sitting at the vendor said.

"Oh no thanks'", Sam said and he turned towards his small house.

REAPING DAY

For reaping day, Sam dressed in nice clothes in order to look appealing on camera in his almost inevitable reaping. Sam's name was in the bowl fifty eight times this year.

"Good morning Sam", Sam's dad said. Sam's family liked to have a nice meal before the reaping since they might not eat together again so his dad prepared eggs on toast. Sam's stomach began to rumble. As he dug in Sam's dad talked to him about the reaping's. Sam assured his father that he'd win.

They came down to the square and Agustus Client the capitol escort drew a name.

"Fay Ross" Sam gasped, for he knew about the highly favored by the capitol family that lived a block away from him. After Fay was dragged to the stage Augustus read the boy's name.

"Sam Brown" Sam held in his tears as he walked to the stage.

"District ten, your tributes! Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor!", Augustus cried.


	22. Reapings district eleven part 1

DISTRICT ELEVEN FEMALE

Claudia Thompson climbed down from a tree carrying different types of apples. She tossed them in a bucket and watched as her brother Lucas Thompson climbed another tree.

"Hurry up you two", a peacekeeper snapped, "daily quota is twenty khylabs of fruit and the workday only has one hour left! You know what the penalty is for not meeting quota! Claudia did know, the penalty for not meeting quota was a public flogging in the square for a first offence. If it happens again the penalty's usually death.

"We got it!", Lucas responded as he tossed down apples from his tree. Lucas climbed down and they walked over to the orange and mango trees where their dad was picking fruit.

"This really stinks!", Claudia cried, "all I've ever done from age ten is pick fruit!"

"At least you had a "fruit" ful life", Lucas joked.

"Oh stop it with the jokes Lucas", Claudia scolded, "you know what? tomorrow, I'm going to volunteer."

"No, you can't do that!", Lucas cried.

"Yes I can", Claudia responded, "I hate my life and nothing can be worse then this!"

REAPING DAY

"Are you sure you want to volunteer?", Claudia's father Dyland Thompson asked, "you do know there's no going back if you do this right?"

"Yes!", Claudia cried, "I want to! I'm sick of picking fruit all the time."

"I don't want you to volunteer Claudia", Lucas said, "I'd miss you and I can't take it if you die."

"I don't care if I die", Claudia snarled, "I know that my life's horrible so what do I have to loose?" They left the house and went down to the square to await the reaping's.

"Welcome to the thirty sixth hunger games!", the capitol escort Suzanne Evlyn cried, "I'm so excited to see so many faces in the crowd today!" Claudia snorted for she knew Suzanne was fully aware that if you don't show up for the reaping it means death.

"Let's skip that silly treaty of treason this year and instead-" Suzanne clapped her hands and a screen popped down from behind her, "let's watch a special film." The film came on and immediately Claudia knew it was the same treaty of treason but in cinematic form.

"Well, that was lovely", Suzanne said after the film was over. She acknowledged the single district eleven victor that won the previous year and drew the female tribute.

"To-", Suzanne started to read. "I voulenteer as tribute!", Claudia yelled cutting her off. She walked up to the stage and stood next to Suzanne.

"I'm Claudia Thompson", Claudia said.

"Well Claudia, I certainly admire your enduthiasm", Suzanne said warmly, "now it's time for the male." She reached deep into the reaping bowl and drew a name.

"Lucas Thomspon!"

"What? No! You can't take both my children!", Claudia's dad yelled.

"I'm sorry", Suzanne said, "Let Lucas go to the stage or else you shall be arrested." Peacekeepers dragged Lucas to the stage. Lucas had a shocked and scared expression that made Claudia sorry for him.


	23. Reapings district 11 part 2

DISTRICT ELEVEN MALE

Lucas Thompson cheerfully hummed to himself as he picked fruit from the trees. He always liked to think positively so instead of focusing on the peacekeepers keeping careful watch, Lucas noticed that it was a beautiful day.

"Hurry up you two!", a peacekeeper yelled as he reminded Lucas and his sister Claudia that work ends in an hour and they need twenty khylabs of fruit. So far, Lucas only picked seventeen khylabs and so did his sister.

"We got it!", Lucas called to the peacekeeper.

"This stinks!", Claudia cried, "ever since I was ten all I did was pick fruit." Trying to cheer Claudia up, Lucas went for one of his "famous" bad puns.

"At least you had a "fruit" ful life", Lucas said.

"Oh stop it with the jokes Lucas!", Claudia yelled, "you know what? Tomorrow I think I'm going to volunteer." Emotion hit Lucas like a truck.

"No you can't do that!" Lucas cried.

"Yes I can", Claudia responded, "and I will."

"But I don't want to lose you", Lucas said.

"You cant stop me", Claudia snapped.

REAPING DAY  
For the reaping, Lucas chose a metal pin shaped like an apple for a token.

"Why do you have that ugly thing on your shirt?", Claudia asked. Lucas ignored Claudia's rudeness and began to talk with their dad. At the reaping, the capitol escort, Suzanne welcomed everyone and instead of reading the treaty of treason, she showed it on a film.

"That film certainly wouldn't win any awards", Lucas said under his breath. Claudia volunteered like he expected then Lucas received a nasty surprise.

"Lucas Thompson!'" Suzanne called. Lucas gasped and began feeling fear. Peacekeepers dragged him to the stage and placed him beside Claudia.

"Happy hunger games you two and may the odds be ever in your favor!", Suzanne cried.

Authors note: To see Claudia's POV turn to the chapter before this one. Coming soon the final district of Panem, district twelve!


	24. Reaping district 12 part 1

DISTRICT TWELVE FEMALE

As Dayanna York lay in her bed the night before reaping day, she had a horrible nightmare about the tragedy's of her life. She saw her father again beating her and cursing at her. "You piece of #$%!you horrible little #$% !" he yelled as he beat. Dayanna saw her brothers attacking her dad and exiling him which made her feel slightly better. Dayanna woke up in a cold sweat. Knowing that it was morning she changed into her clothes, aware of the long scars that marked her body looking silver and gold when the light from her room hit them.

Dayanna knew her brothers weren't up yet so she came down into the hob and traded three wooden chairs for bread, eggs and goat cheese. Proudly she carried them back to her house. As she did, Dayanna passed another girl who waved to her nervously. Dayanna waved back wearing a false happy smile. She entered the house and prepared breakfast.

"Thank you Dayanna, this tastes really good", her brother Nico said, "so, are you nervous for the reaping. We don't want you to get picked, right guys." Buddy, Dayanna's oldest brother nodded. Tank, Dayanna's second oldest brother nodded as well after hesitating and looking away. Dayanna was used to Tank acting strangely around her. He never said it, but Dayanna thought Tank blamed her for their mothers death.

"A little nervous I guess", Dayanna said. In truth, the prospect of killing and fighting in the games secretly intrested her. She thought that it looked kind of fun, and she wanted to know what killing was like. Dayanna never would dream of sharing that with anyone.

THE REAPING

"Welcome to the thirty sixth hunger games!" the capitol escort Tania Lassiter called, "I am so-" the capitol escort coughed, "delighted to be escorting potential (the escort almost chocked out these next words) winners." Dayanna sighed and her attention drifted as the mayor read the treaty of treason. No tribute has ever won the games from district twelve so Tania proceeded with the reaping.

"Slanton Ash", Tania read. Slanton went to the stage and Tania read the next name, "Karen Dixion." Dayanna gasped. Karen was the sister of the boy she loved named Kurt Dixion. Dayanna glanced towards Kurt who looked horrified.

"I voulenteer as tribute!", Dayanna cried.

"Thank you", Kurt said. He ran over to Dayanna and kissed her. Dayanna went to the stage.

"My name is Dayanna York", Dayanna said.

"Welcome to the games", Tania responded.

AUTHORS NOTE: I put a reference to "Yellow Flicker Beat" someplace in this chapter. Next time, the final chapter of the reapings! And coming soon... the 36th games twist!


	25. Reapings district twelve part 2

DISTRICT TWELVE MALE

"This is the last elevator going into the mines for the day", a automated message said from over the loudspeaker, "after this you will have no further chances to fufill quota." Slaton Ash heard the message and dashed into the elevator. It came down to the lower level of the mine and Slaton was able to finish just in time. He walked down to the center of the district where Slanton's house was.

"I'm home!", Slanton called to Tavian Ash, his mother and Slanton's two brothers named Steven and Morris.

"Did you meet quota?", Morris asked anxiously. He was too young to work in the mines and Morris was always nervous for Slanton. Steven worked in a different mine.

"Yes I did", Slanton responded, "there's no need to be nervous Morris. Everything's fine." Slanton pulled out the loaf of bread that he traded with the baker to get.

"This is all I have for dinner", Slanton said apologetically.

"It's OK Slanton", Tavian said, "you did your best." Steven then pulled out a tube of fresh salami and 4 eggs. Everyone gasped.

"How did you get that?", Slanton demanded.

"Well, I saw in the market they were being sold for fifty nine pane or a very good trade", Steven said, "when I was mining today, I found some rocks containing gold. When I reported them to the peacekeepers, they said that the rocks contained less then 4 khylabs of gold so it was little enough for me to have. The seller of the meat and eggs was so impressed by the actual gold that I got the trade." The Ash's ate better then they ever did that night.

REAPING DAY

Slanton woke up feeling extremely nervous. He picked up a piece of coal for a token and walked downstairs to enjoy the eggs and bread for breakfast.

"I'm nervous about the reaping", Slanton said.

"Why?", Tavian asked, "you never got picked once in seven years."

"My name is in the bowl six times." Slanton said.

"You won't get picked", Tavian reassured him. They came down to the square and the reaping began. Suzanna the capitol escort sounded upset that she was stuck with district twelve. Slanton felt no sympathy for her since she was about to lead someone to their death. Mayor Perry Took read the treaty of treason and the males name was drawn.

"Slanton Ash!" Immediately Slanton felt scared to death. He knew that if Slanton managed to look brave and confident he could gain the respect of some tributes and make alliances so Slanton masked his feelings as he walked to the stage. A girl named Dayanna York volunteered and the reaping ended.

Authors note: The reapings are over! Thank you to Clovecatodistric, Ludy5, Asgardian Grizzly, The Emerald Queen, Mrs. Allison Heart, AztecPrincess15, JJBanshee, Guest, Flawless Catastrophe, Silentepidemic, 11forthewin, Zayngel22, Itslonayabetch and That one Marco Joke for giving me these characters to use in this story.


	26. The goodbyes

THE GOODBYES

DISTRICT ONE

Sardonyx was taken to a fancy room inside the justice building where there was a crystal chandler and soft velvet couches. She saw Latte Whip being escorted into the couch across from hers. The first person to say goodbye was Dylin Chaser.

"Sardonyx", Dylin said. Out of the corner of her eye, Sardonyx saw Latte Whip surrounded by friends and family who were tearfully saying goodbye. She immediately felt resentful.

"Yes?", Sardonyx asked.

"That was a very brave thing you just did", Dylin responded, "try to win OK?" He gave Sardonyx a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Sardonyx sat motionless and stunned until her dad and older brother came. There was lots of tears now as Sardonyx's dad assured her that he loved her and wanted her to come back alive. Her sister, Sardonyx noticed was absent from the few people that came to visit her. Rage and resentment immediately rose in her.

DISTRICT TWO

Three of Topaz's friends immediately came in to say their goodbyes. "Hey 'Paz", Thalia Rodes said, "congratulations on getting into the games."

"We don't want you to die though", another one said.

"I'm not going to die!" Topaz reassured, "I did really good in our academy training and I'm going to win."

"We will be rooting for you", Nico Talisams said. They left and after Topaz saw her parents a final time, she was taken away.

DISTRICT THREE

Thompson felt numb as he and Kendra were lead into a room fancier then anything they've ever seen. They sat on a soft piece of furniture that looked like a bench. Kendra started crying again and Thompson soothed her. He felt like crying himself but Thompson wanted to be strong for Kendra. The first person to say goodbye was..

"Sevylin Orcus?", Kendra asked in surprise as she saw the possible male tribute come in. "I just want to wish you luck", Sevylin said, "thank you for saving me Thompson." Sevylin walked away. Lola Chambers came into the room, sobbing hysterically.

"I don't want you to go!", she cried, " I don't want my two children to die."

"We won't die", Thompson responded shakily, "one of us will win."

"One of you?", Lola asked. Through this entire time, Lana was saying nothing but Kendra noticed tears coming down her cheeks.

"It's time to go", a peacekeeper said.

"Goodbye aunt Lola", Kendra said as they went away.

DISTRICT FIVE

Acadia Tin sat in the fancy room in the justice building trembling with fear. She knew the capitol didn't like her stealing and she won't have very good odds. Acadia's parents came in first.

"Well Acadia", Ferrica said, "I'm not sure what to tell you but-"

"What your mother's trying to say is she wants you to win", Acadia's dad said quickly before Ferrica could say something that would make Acadia feel bad. Next, Acadia's friends she stole with came in and Acadia was taken away.

DISTRICT SEVEN

Tank Stark was escorted by two peacekeepers and placed in a large fancy room. He was immediately greeted by his mom and sisters who hugged him.

"I don't want to go into the games!", Tank suddenly blurted out.

"I'm sorry", Tank's mother said, "the only thing I can do now is sponsor you."

"You're so good with an axe", one of Tank's sisters said, "you may win."

DISTRICT NINE  
Rennia Sawyer gasped for breath as she sat down on one of the couches in the justice building goodbyes room. She trembled and slightly sobbed as she sat.

"At least I don't have to pick fruit anymore", Rennia said to herself. This instantly cheered her up and she waited eagerly for her visitors to come. The only person that said goodbye was her older sister.

"Remember", Taurien told Rennia, "don't linger at the bloodbath. If you don't, you will have a good chance of surviving." They hugged.

"I believe in you", Taurein said, "try to win."

DISTRICT TEN

Fay Ross came into the room where tributes say their goodbyes, a million thoughts racing through her head. Fays mom came into the room.

"Mom", Fay said, "I've thought about it and although I may be sweet, I'd do anything to get back to my family."

"Really?", Fay's mom asked.

"Yes", Fay said, "I still don't want to kill though."

"Well OK", Fay's mom responded, "good luck!" They hugged and Fay's mom walked away. A few of Fay's classmates came in to say goodbye and Fay was told to go to the train.

Authors note: I couldn't do every goodbye so I chose a few that I thought would be important to the characters. Not every chapter will feature every character but I'll try to write about each one at least four or five more times.


	27. The train part 1

THE TRAIN PART 1

Sam Brown District Ten male

Sam felt numb with horror as he was taken from the justice building and forcibly placed into a car next to the female from district ten. Sam felt like sobbing but he knew that crying in front of the cameras was a big mistake so he held it in.

"So", Sam said trying to make conversation, "are you nervous about the games?" The tribute from district ten didn't speak.

"Why don't you answer!", Sam cried. She still remained silent. The car pulled up in front of the train station and Sam was escorted by a peacekeeper and Augustus into the train.

Slanton Ash district twelve male

Slanton and Dayanna gasped in unison as they entered the train. The train car they stood in made the goodbyes room in the justice building look like a hovel. On the ceiling was three chandlers made of lapus lazuli, emeralds and many other gems. The ground was covered with carpeting that Slanton could only describe as magnificent. Ridiculously ornate sofas and couches dotted the car and near the right wall was a glass table with silver platters covered with food. Slanton immediately dashed over to the table and grabbed a flaky pastry. Slanton never tasted anything that good in his life. It took all his willpower not to stuff the entire thing in his mouth at once.

"Sit down", Suzanna told Slanton and Dayanna. Out of the corner of his eye, Slanton could see Dayanna choosing a cookie. He only knew about cookies from pictures and from the displays in the bakers window that his family couldn't dream of affording.

"The first thing you will be doing", Suzanna said, "Is watching the recaps of the reaping. Also, preceding these is a very special announcement. Suzanna pressed a button and the enormous flat screen TV on the wall turned on. The seal of Panem flashed on the screen and the recaps of the reaping began. The host of the hunger games, Julius Ceaserman and his assistant Flavius Crane narrated every moment.

"It's horrible how happy the host and his assistant sound don't you think?", Slanton whispered to Dayanna. She nodded but her main focus was on the screen where their own reaping was coming up.

Lucas Thompson district eleven male

Lucas Thompson watched numbly, as he saw all twenty four tributes get reaped which he knew he may end up killing some of them. Lucas realized that the district one and two tributes looked threatening but he supposed they would take out the more interesting targets first.

"And now for a special announcement!", Flavius said. The screen faded to black and came back to show president Snow standing in front of the podium were he greets the tributes. He announced that despite the second quarter quell being fourteen years away, there will still be a special twist in this years games. Snow pulled out a card and read the twist.

"This will make it more interesting", Lucas said to himself, trying to keep things positive."

"interestingly horrible", Lucas's sister said. Lucas simply rolled his eyes.


	28. The Twist

THE TWIST

_Flawless Catastrophe: Tank blames Dayanna for her mothers death since Dayanna's mom died in childbirth. Because Tank's mom was giving birth to Dayanna at the time, Tank thinks It was Dayanna's fault. _

"It's very good", President Snow said to Octavius Crane the head gamemaker after reading the twist.

"Thank you", Octavius said, "do you want to announce it sir?"

"Of course I want to announce it!", Snow snapped, "I'm the president, don't be ridiculous. President Snow walked onto the podium facing the avenue of tributes where the chariot parade takes place each year. Three cameraman where positioned below him with cameras pointing up.

"Three...two...one", Snow heard Octavius say from behind him, "President Snow, your live!

"Today, I address the twelve districts of Panem, the audiences in the Capitol and most importantly this years twenty four tributes with some important information. This year, the games will have a special twist despite this not being a quell", President Snow said,"on this the thirty sixth hunger games, as a reminder that the capitol will always be more innovative then the districts, our latest technology will be placed into the arena in the form of enhanced weapons including energy ones. As a reminder of the capitols generosity, extra lives and special power ups can be given as sponsor gifts or found in the arena. Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor."


	29. The train part 2

THE TRAIN PART 2

Latte Whip District One Male and Sardonyx District One Female

"So, when are we going to meet our mentor?", Latte asked after the twist was announced.

"Now", Tyland responded, "Saynatch! It's time." On cue, a middle aged man with curly hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Hello", Saynatch said, "I am Saynatch victor of the twentieth games and your mentor."

"So", Latte heard Sardonyx say, "you think one of us will win?"

"Defiantly", Saynatch said looking over both of them, "so, let's get down to business. Tell me your strengths and weaknesses."

"I can use poison with weapons to defeat anyone", Latte said. Sardonyx shivered, thinking about what a nasty death poison can bring.

"And what about you Sardonyx?", Tyland asked.

"I'm good with an axe and decent with a mace", Sardonyx admitted, "I am bad against brawn though."

Acadia Tin District Five Female

"So, you look like a contender", Laigol Ash the district five mentor said, looking at Acadia, "even so, I suggest you quickly grab what you need from the cornucopia and get the heck out of there."

"Why?", Acadia asked, "why can't I pick off some tributes?"

"Because there's always a chance of losing in a fight", Laigol said, "I don't want you to get killed on the first day Acadia." Laigol spoke to Terra Cline and Acadia listened to Laigol talk for an hour until Acadia was dismissed to her room on the train.

An hour later the intercom crackled and the train conductor announced that they have arrived at the capitol. Acadia gasped as she saw the extreme over magnificence of the capitol. Dispite these being the people that are watching her die for entertainment, Acadia couldn't help but wave. The train pulled up at the train station and Acadia got off.


	30. Prepping

PREPPING

Flaccus Thompson District Two Male

"It's time!", Octavius cried excitedly. He directed Flaccus and Topaz out into the train station and across the street to the prepping center. They entered a fancy room where two staircases lead up to separate rooms. On top of the staircases were the letters M and F next to the number 3. Flaccus walked up the staircase with the letter M and entered a dimly lit room with a single bed in the center. All sorts of equipment were next to the bed and four capitol ladies dressed extremally strangly stood next to it.

"Hello", one of the ladies said, "were your prep team."

"It's nice to meet you", Flaccus said quietly, trying to be friendly.

"We are going make you look perfect!", a lady that had long curved fingernails and bit's of ornately painted metal infused with her skin said. Before Flaccus knew it, the ladies were taking off his hair and altering the shape of his body. It hurt, but Flaccus was brave enough to ignore the pain.

"Ok, were all done!", one of the ladies said, "now you're ready for Samuel." They walked away and Flaccus was left to wait for his stylist.

Rebecca Hervain District seven female

The prepping hurt and Rebecca snapped at the prep team multiple times. The men and ladies that worked on her just rolled their eyes. Suddenly everyone left and a lady with obvious surgically altered skin walked in. She had overly large eyebrows and jewels infused with her legs.

"Hello there", the lady said, "I'm Sevii and I'll be your stylist tod-."

"Yeah yeah", Rebecca said rudely, "just get to the point."

"No need to be so rude", Sevii said, "I was going to offer you lunch but since you're being so rude maybe I shouldn't bother!"

"No no, I'm sorry please give me lunch", Rebecca said.

"That's better", Sevii responded. She pressed a button on the wall and two containers zipped down tubes along with bottles of yellow liquid. Rebecca looked in her container and gasped. Inside was an array of delicacy's that she only heard of but not had. There was roasted duckling along with what looked like green beans. On the side was chocolate pudding. Rebecca shoveled down the food and drank a sip of the yellow liquid. It was better then anything she ever ate.

"I see no one bothered to teach you table manners", Sevii said as she daintily ate her meal. Rebecca ignored her. When she finished eating, Sevii lead her to the end of a hallway next to a glass compartment with a horrible outfit that looked like a tree.

"Since you're from district seven you will be a tree", Sevii told Rebecca.

"Your kidding", Rebecca responded.

"I am not", Sevii responded, "you will wear this outfit or else." Rebecca sighed and Sevii helped her into the outfit.

Authors note: Next is the chariot rides!


	31. Chapter 31

Chariot Rides

Latte Whip district one male

As Latte's chariot pulled out of the prepping center and into the avenue of tributes, he marveled at the beauty of his stylists costume. He was dressed in flowing robes with a gold and silver coating that rippled in the breeze. A heavy cape made of valuable fabrics trailed behind him. Everyone gave Latte and Sardonyx a standing ovation when they passed.

Topaz Lancaster district two female

Topaz admired her costume as she mounted her chariot next to the district two male. She didn't pay attention to her fellow tributes name and frankly didn't care. They were both dressed like gladiators which according to Topaz's stylist, came from the time of Rome that took place thousands of years ago. She wore a stone helmet as a symbol of district two's stone quarries that was dotted with emeralds and crystals. When Topaz heard the capitol audience cheering for her, she immediately swelled with elation and almost laughed in happiness.

Kendra Brant district three female

Kendra squirmed as the uncomfortable costume brushed agaist her skin. The district three stylist had chosen a costume made of hundreds of wires sewn together. It looked good, but felt bad.

"Remember Kendra", Thomas said out of the corner of his mouth, "don't be nervous. Remember, i'll protect you in the games." Kendra nodded, but at this time all she was thinking about was finishing the chariot rides.

Callum Upton district five male

As Callum stood on his chariot, he mentally wondered if his dad was watching or caring that he was put into the games. As the horses rode into the avenue of tributes, he shrugged that feeling off. He saw the faces of the capitol citizens, cheering for him and suddenly waves of hatred rushed through his body. He wanted to leap off the chariot and attack one of the people that was cheering for his death. He didn't though and stood, stone faced and staring straight ahead to face president Snow.

"Welcome", Snow said from the podium, "we are very happy to be here with you tonight oh tributes of the seventy fourth hunger games. As thousands of years ago people fought for the entertainment of crowds, you two will fight in honor, bravery and self sacrifice. And I say to you, happy hunger games! and may the odds be ever in your favor."


	32. Post chariot ride

POST CHARIOT RIDES

Rennia Sawyer District Nine Female

"You did fabulously", Tarquin, Rennia's mentor said, "I'm sure there are sponsors thinking about you now."

"Yeah but I still might die anyway", Rennia said.

"Oh don't be like that Rennia", Tarquin said, "come, let's have dinner." Rennia and Sawyer delicious four course meal in silence. She thought about how Horowitz may wind up killing her and refused to speak with him. Tarquin finally broke the silence when a platter of chocolate cookies came for dessert.

"Tomorrow is training", Tarquin said, "Rennia I know you are good with a sickle."

"Yes", Rennia said, "but I don't think sickles are avalible in the games."

"Mabey not", Tarquin said, "but you can always bend a knife into a sickle like shape and use it from there. Horowitz you're good with a bow and arrow am I right?"

"Yes", Horowitz said.

"Save both of those skills for your private sessions with the game makers." Tarquin said, "during training I suggest you learn how to swordfight, use your surroundings as a weapon and survive in the wilderness as top priority stations."

"I understand", Horowitz responded.

"You should get some sleep", Tarquin said, "Tycross can you lead these two to their rooms?"

"Certainly", Tycross said, "come on." He lead Rennia and Tarquin into an elevator and pressed the number nine. It zoomed up a glass shaft and stopped.

"These are your rooms", Tycross said, gesturing to two doors, "they are identical so no need to feel jealous of the other for having a better room." He walked away and Rennia came into the door on the right to see her room. The room was magnificent with large windows giving an amazing view of the Capitol and floors of a combination of decorative marble and wood. Next to the windows was an electronic console in which you can order food and drinks. A door lead to a bedroom with one large fancy bed. Ehausted, Rennia ran into the bed and fell asleep.

Authors note: Next upload will be training part 1 followed by training part 2. Remember to also check out my Avatar the last Airbender the Musical.


	33. Training part 1

Training part 1

_We must be as swift as a coursing river, With all the force of a great typhoon- Mulan the movie_

Appolon Niku district eight male

Appolon Niku was woken by the voice of the lead instructor telling him to report for breakfast and training. Repeating what his mentor told him again and again in his head, Appolon got dressed and stepped into the elevator. He was joined by Diana Rhodes.

"Hey", Diana said, "how are you holding up?" Appolon knew Diana was referring to how he reacted in the reapings.

"Fine I guess", Appolon said, "I'm going to try hard to win though, so don't underestimate me." The elevator dinged and they got off.

Diana Rhodes district eight female

After breakfast, Diana was directed to line up with the other tributes in the center of the training room. A middle aged man stood in front of her that she assumed was the lead training instructor.

"Greetings tributes", the man said, "I am Horvath and I am your lead training instructor. Some years I get weak tributes who refuse to train. Well do you know what? They all ways die first! So I'd utilize the training stations if I were you. Now, the stations available to you are wilderness survival, knife combat, sword combat, spear throwing, making your surroundings into a weapon, camouflage, axe combat, snares, archery, and hand to hand. You will have three days to learn these skills. Also, there is one more thing. You will not be trained in any of the special weapons that will be used in this years games. Disperse!" The tributes went off to their stations. Diana thought about what could be the most useful, and she decided to learn how to turn her surroundings into a weapon, so she wont have to fight in the bloodbath.

The station was made to look like an outdoor landscape with a single tree jutting up from the floor and rocks covering the artificial grass. A multitude of other things covered this small environment too, but Diana didn't waste any more time looking and walked up to the instructor.

"Welcome to the creative weaponry station", the instructor said, "some people say that this station is a waste of time, and unnecessary compared to getting a real weapon from the cornucopia. But I assure you, it is very useful." Diana nodded and seeing that she agreed, the instructor walked over to the side of the room and picked up a rock.

"Now", the instructor continued, "the first thing you'll learn is how to throw rocks and aim correctly." For the next twenty minutes, the instructor directed Diana in how to properly aim and throw rocks at your opponent. Throughout that day Diana learned to sharpen the branches of trees and to throw them at other tributes, knife combat and how to build shelters and identify edible berries.


	34. Training part 2

Training part 2

Zale Decker district four male

Zale glumly came down to training that day, which was surprising to him since he usually felt happy. He thought about how he wouldn't have the heart to join with the other district one and two tributes since he didn't feel like hunting tributes down and that the carriers will probably kill him for this. The elevator dinged signaling that Zale has arrived at the first floor. He got off and walked over to breakfast.

"You did a good job in training yesterday", Albus, Zale's mentor said to Willow and himself.

"I did?", Zale asked.

"Yes", Albus said as he took a bite of his omelets, "you both have a good chance."

"I saw you shoot yesterday", Zale said to Willow, "you did a good job."

"Thank you", Willow said politely. The two tributes finished eating and proceeded to train. Zale decided to start at the snares station and he learned how to make a trap that will ensnare an opposing tribute by one leg and cause the tribute to trip and fall. Next, he moved on to the sword fighting station.

"What can you teach me that will allow you to win a battle quickly?", Zale asked.

"If you want to end it quick, you'll need to learn how to make an upwards slash", the instructor said, as he demonstrated, "this move will not only disarm your opponent, but probably act as a killing blow." The instructor tossed a sword to Zale and they practiced this move for fifteen minutes.

"Now, sometimes this move will be used against you, so I'll teach you how to block the upwards slash" the instructor said, "the answer is quite simple, you need a downwards slash. Use the move against me." Zale slashed upwards at the instructor who immediately copied in a downwards motion. The swords clashed and Zales blade flew out of his hand.

"Oh whoops", Zale said, "well at least I learned the move."

"That's the spirit!" The instructor said, "now it's time for you to learn how to thrust and parry."

Authors note : Private training sessions are next!


	35. Gamemaker sessions

PRIVATE GAMEMAKER SESSIONS

Sardonyx Greystone district one female

After a third day of intense training, Sardonyx was summoned for her private training sessions. She walked into a large room that appeared to be a mix of all the stations. As she did so, she couldn't help feeling a little nervous. The head game maker said something but she wasn't paying attention.

Sardonyx picked up an axe and started hacking away at the training dummies. She then grabbed a bow and arrow and fired at a target six times. The arrows all landed left and right of center. To finish, Sardonyx took a mace and smashed some targets. Sardonyx looked up at the game makers. They didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"Can I go now?", Sardonyx asked.

"Yes", the head gamemaker said glancing up from his food, "you are dismissed."

Latte Whip district one male

"Latte Whip please report for individual assessment", Latte heard Octavius say over the intercom.

"Good luck", Sardonyx told Latte as he walked into the room. He stood still for a moment, formulating a plan.

"You have ten minutes at the maximum to present your chosen skills", Octavius said. Seeing that there was no poison in the room, Latte picked up a spear, tested the weight and tossed it at a training dummy. The spear impaled it in the leg. He next picked up blow darts, and shot them at other training dummies.

Topaz Lancaster district two female

"Topaz Lancaster please report for individual assessment", Octavius said. Topaz walked into the private sessions room, and immediately grabbed a katana.

"I'd like someone to spar with!", Topaz called. Octavius nodded and clapped his hands. On cue, a door opened and a trainer holding a blunt sword dashed at Topaz. The trainer tried to lunge at Topaz but she parried the two lunges and disarmed the trainer. Slightly stunned, the trainer left the room. Next, Topaz called in more trainers to spar with and she defeated them all.

"Very good", Octavius said, "you are dismissed Topaz." She bowed and left the room.

Flaccus Thompson district two male

"Flaccus Thompson please report for private session", Octavius said. Feeling nervous, Flaccus entered the room. He picked up a spear and tossed it at a target. It hit the target dead center. He threw multiple times and got the same result. Then, Flaccus identified some edible and non edible berries. At least, he thought they were edible but some of them weren't.

Kendra Brant district three female

"Kendra Brant please report for private session", Octavius said.

"Remember Kendra, show them what you can do best." Thompson reminded her. Kendra nodded and walked into the training session room. She picked up a sheath full of knives and began tossing them at targets. Next, Kendra tried a trick shot by tossing a knife behind her back. That one missed entirely.

"You are dismissed", Octavius said.

Thompson Brant district three female

"Thompson Brant please report for private session", Octavius said. Thompson took a deep breath and began his training session. He decided to show the game makers how he can turn his surroundings into a weapon. Thompson began fashioning a club out of tree branches and dirt. He then smashed the club against targets which broke. Next, he picked up a bow and fired six arrows. Four of them hit the target but two missed.

Willow Jones district four female

Willow walked into the training session room and glared at Octavius. She couldn't even describe the hatred flowing through her at the moment it was so strong. Willow threw a trident at lightning speed which impaled a training dummy. While imagining the dummy's were Octavius Crane, Willow impaled every single one. Next, Willow demonstrated how to make a pitfall trap to easily maim or kill a tribute.

"Your ten minutes are up Willow Jones", Octavius said right as Willow finished, "you are dismissed." Willow walked out of the room.

Zale Decker district four male

For his training session, Zale decided to start demonstrate his skills in making a trap that would ensnare a tribute by both feet. Next, Zale walked over to the daggers lined up on the wall.

"I would like someone to spar with", Zale said. A trainer ran out of the door on the right wall and Zale began to duel her. Five minutes later, she was disarmed.

Oakley Woods district six male

Oakley walked into his training session and went straight to the snares section. He built a trap designed to leave a tribute dangling upside down by one foot. "I put on an en-snaring performance don't you think?" Oakley joked to the game makers. There was no answer.

"I said, I gave an en-snaring performance DONT YOU THINK!", Oakley yelled. Still, the game makers did not say anything. Yelling angrily, Oakley grabbed a sword and hacked away at training dummies to finish off his training session.

Appolon Niku district eight male

Appolon felt scared as he came into his training session but kept his head high and decided to try his best. He picked up a handful of throwing knives and tossed one at a target. The throwing knife missed. Appolon tossed five more training knives but two of them missed. Next, Appolon picked up a spear and threw it across the room. It flew reasonably far. Realizing that he still had some time left, Appolon threw some more knives before he had to leave.

Authors Note: Next time, the training scores!


	36. Training scores

TRAINING SCORES

_Win the croud.. and you may win your freedom- Proximo,_ Gladiator_ the movie_

Slanton Ash district twelve male

Slanton sat in the living room for the district twelve tributes, along with Dayanna York to watch the training scores. Dessert from dinner was arranged on plates around the room but so far, Slanton was too nervous to eat anything. The district twelve escort, mentor and stylist stood behind them. The seal of Panem flashed onto the TV screen and Julius Caesarman with Flavius came on screen.

"Hello Panem, happy hunger games and welcome back to the capitol channel!", Julius said, "well everyone, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. The results are in! It's time to announce the training scores." Out of the corner of his eye, Slanton saw Dayanna grabbing a muffin. Clearly lack of food in district twelve, went above nerves in her case.

"From district one, Sardonyx Greystone with a score of ten and Latte Whip with a score of nine", Julius said.

"These are the same scores from last year and the two years back!", Flavius commented.

"Right you are Flavius the tributes from district one and two did have the same scores", Julius said, "from district two, Topaz Lancaster with a score of ten and Flaccus Thompson with a score of eight."

"From district three are the brother and sister pair, the Brants!", Julius said, "they both have a score of eight. From district four, Willow Jones with a score of nine and Zale Decker with a score of eight!"

"All the carriers are doing so good", Slanton muttered, "how am I going to win now?"

"From district five we have Acadia Tin with a score of six and Callum Upton with a score of seven!", Julius said, "from district six are Terra Cline with a score of-" Julius gasped.

"What is it Julius?", Flavius asked.

"The district six tribute actually scored a ten!", Julius said, "ladies and gentleman we have a hunger games record. People are going to have to watch out for her. Now, from district six also we have Oakley Woods with a score of four! From district seven we have Rebecca Hervain with a score of six! Also we have Tank Stark with a score of eight. In terms of district eight, we have Diana Rhodes with a score of seven and Appolon Niku with a score of five. From district nine, we have Reenia Sawyer with a score of four and Horowitz Thompson with a score of ten. From district ten we have Fay Ross with a score of seven and Sam brown with a score of four. From district eleven we have another brother and sister pair named Claudia and Lucas Thompson who scored a three and four."

"And finally from district twelve we have Dayanna York.." Dayanna bit her lip. "with a score of five!"

"Oh come on!", Dayanna said, "he should have given me higher!"

"We also have Slanton Ash with a score of seven. This concludes our training scores broadcast. Remember to check back soon to view the interviews. Happy hunger games everyone and may the odds be ever in your favor! Next up, a recap of the thirty fourth games." Slanton took a deep breath. He did a good job and got a decent score so now people can know to take him seriously.


	37. The interviews

THE INTERVIEWS

Slanton Ash District Twelve Male

"Since you're from district twelve, most stylists would have dressed you in a plain coal miners outfit", Thalia Branston, Slantons stylist explained as she helped Slanton into a unidentifiable costume, "but for you, I'm making you something special. Take a look at yourself in the mirror." Slanton fit the rest of his body into the black mass that was his costume and saw his reflection. He was dressed as- "A piece of coal!", Thalia said, "Isn't it marvlelous?"

"It's very nice", Slanton said. In truth he felt silly but he was too nice to complain. Slanton was lead to a room with the other tributes that appeared to be behind the stage. A flat screen TV tuned to the capitol channel was in front of four long benches that the twenty three other tributes sat in. Slanton took a seat and the interviews began. Jazzy music began to play as Julius Caesarman took the stage. He said an introduction speech and made a few jokes.

"And first up, we have one of the highest scoring tributes, Sardonyx Greystone!" The girl from district one stood up and entered the stage. She was wearing a golden dress that appeared to be shimmering. Slanton thought about how incredible she looked and apparently, Julius thought so too.

"Sardonyx Greystone you look fabulous!", Julius said.

"Thank you Julius", Sardonyx said, "your very kind."

"So, Sardonyx", Julius responded, "you did not voulenteer for the games. Instead you were reaped. This is a very rare occurance in district one and to be honest I was a little shocked. How do you feel about it?"

"I felt scared I have to admit", Sardonyx said, "but thanks to you and the capitol's kindness I don't feel bad anymore." The audience and Julius seemed to be lapping her compliments up, but Slanton knew it was just her angle.

"Best of luck, Sardonyx Greystone!", Julius said. Sardonyx bowed and left the stage. "Next up we have Latte Whip!" Latte walked on stage dressed in a ornate suit.

"So Latte Whip, that's an unusual name." Julius said, "care to tell us about it?"

"Well, my dad has always loved the Lattemus mountain range that stretches through district one." Latte said, "because of this he named me Latte." Slanton didn't pay attention to the rest of Latte's interview. The only thing he thought about was how he needed to stay out of Lattes way.

"And now we have an unusual happening in the games. A pair of cousins coming into the games together! Now we get to meet the first of the two. Ladies and gentleman, Kendra Brant!" As Kendra walked onto the stage, Slanton thought about how horrible it must be to be stuck in the games with your own relative.

"So Kendra, what are your feelings on being stuck in the games with your own relative?", Julius asked.

"I feel afraid, I mean I may end up fighting my own cousin!", Kendra cried acting horrified, "how can I possibly do this." She started to cry and Slanton wondered if this was genuine or her angle.

"I'm sorry", Julius said, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No", Kendra said.

"What is your strategy for the games?", Julius asked.

"I cant tell you that!", Kendra cried.

"True, true", Julius said, chuckling. He asked Kendra a few more questions and she left the stage to be relapsed by Thomas Brant who played up an angle of someone who just wants to protect Kendra. The audience was in tears when he left the stage.

"Well good luck Kendra Brant!", Julius called as she left the stage, "next to be interviewed we have Thomas Brant!" Thomas played up his angle to protect Kendra and the audience was in tears by the end of the interview. Slanton lost interest through the district four and five interviews which seemed repetitive of previous Hunger Games.

"Now we have the highest scoring district six tribute yet, Terra Cline!" Terra was dressed in a wing suit that made her appear to be wearing the wings of a plane. Slanton thought there was no way that suit could possibly work until Terra leaped into the air and literally soared onto the stage. Slanton, the capitol audience, and Julius's jaws dropped.

"Wow!", Julius cried, "that must have been the most impressive entrance yet! That was spectacular."

"Thank you Julius", Terra said, "but I can't take much credit. It was my stylists idea."

"Well hats off to your stylist then", Julius said, "now, what are your thoughts on the games?"

"I want to win!", Terra said, "the rewards seem appealing to me. I'd only kill in self defense though."

"Well what a noble person you are Terra!", Julius said.

"Thank you", Terra responded, "I love the capitol by the way."

"That was Terra Cline everyone!", Julius said after a few more questions. Slanton stopped paying attention at that point and started to rehearse his interview in his head. He had rehearsed an angle of being scared to go in the games but accepting of his fate.

"And now last but not least, from district twelve we have Slanton Ash!", Slanton heard Julius say. He took a deep breath and walked on stage.

"So Slanton", Julius said, "how do you feel about going into the games?" Slanton took a deep breath and begain to talk.

"I'm scared but I know I have to and I might as well make the best of it", Slanton said, "good time to practice my nature skills. And who knows? I may win."

"How inspiring!", Julius said, "don't you agree folks?" Everyone in the audience cheered.

"So do you think I'll win?", Slanton said playfully.

"I can't honestly say." Julius responded.

"Why not?", Slanton asked.

"I'd make everyone else feel bad. But I do think you have a fighting chance based on that training score."

"Thank you", Slanton said.

"Any final words?", Julius asked.

"I want everyone out there to know that my fear means nothing. I will go into the games and I will win!" Slanton said.

"Best of luck Slanton Ash from district twelve!", Julius said. Slanton left the stage as Julius said his closing remarks.

"Tune in tomorrow for the opening broadcasts of The Hunger Games!", Julius said, "until then, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"You did very well Slanton", Slantons stylist said as he left the stage. Exhausted, he walked up to his room and despite what he will have to go through the next day he fell asleep.

Authors note: Next up, the interviews from Julius's perspective, then a chapter before the bloodbath then the bloodbath


	38. Julius Caesarmans POV

THE INTERVIEWS AS TOLD FROM JULIUS CAESARMANS PERSPECTIVE

Julius stood in his dressing room as one of the top prep teams in the capitol placed makeup on his face and made him camera ready. He could have done it by himself of course but he decided to use his special benifits as the host of the Hunger Games.

"You are ready", Teo Julius's head stylist said. Julius nodded and walked onstage accompanied by his new theme song. It was written by one of the capitols top composers and it was filling him with adrenaline.

"Welcome everyone to the thirty sixth hunger games!", Julius cried. So far the croud was loving him and he took the enduthiasm as an opportunity to make a few jokes.

"I don't know about the hunger games, but you guys would sure win the enthusiasm games! What a great crowd", Julius said. The croud laughed and cheered and Julius took this as an opportunity to continue talking.

"Man these hunger games are making me hungry, anyone have something to eat?", Julius asked. As everyone laughed, his eyes locked with the head gamemaker who was glaring at him.

"Uh..first up is our tribute from district one, Sardonyx Greystone!", Julius said as he instantly switched gears. The first six districts interviews went very smoothly. It was only when Rebecca Herevain, dressed like a tree walked out that he had some problems.

"So Rebecca, are you nervous about the games?", Julius asked.

"Are you(censored)ing me of course I feel nervous!", Rebecca said, "how can you possibly suggest that i'm not?" Julius never got such a rude response for all his years of being a game maker. For the entire interview, Rebecca talked like this and it almost broke Julius's professional demeanor. The second district seven tribute and the district eight female both had typical reactions and Julius was beginning to feel slightly board.

"Next up we have Appolon Niku!", Julius cried. Appolon was dressed up as a sewing machine to represent his district. Julius would never dare say it but he thought Appolons stylist was an idiot.

"So Appolon", Julius said, "what do you think of the capitol?"

"Its nice", Appolon said, "much better then district eight." Julius laughed, enjoying Appolons politeness.

"Your training score was not the highest it could be", Julius said, "could that have been part of your strategy?"

"I'll never reveal that", Appolon said. Julius asked Appolon a few more questions and he moved onto district nine.

"And from district ten, Fay Ross!" Julius noticed how frightened Fay looked right away.

"What's wrong Fay?", Julius asked.

"What's wrong? I'm going into the games to my certain death that's what's wrong", Fay said.

"That's not true", Julius said, "you got a 7 which is a good training score. Sponsors will be concidering you."

"I suppose that's true." Fay said, "do you think I'll win"

"I know it!" Julius lied. He asked Fay one more question then easily finished the male from district ten and the district elevens and twelves.

"Happy hunger games everyone and may the odds be ever in your favor", Julius concluded. As Julius walked off the stage he complimented the composer of his theme song on how excellent it was.

Authors note: One more chapter before the games


	39. The calm before the storm

_"The stillness before battle is unbearable. Such a quiet dread"- Chief Arnook from Avatar the last Airbender_

THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM

Callum Upton district five male

Callum woke up and started to panic. He tried to think about a strategy for the games and how he could win as he got dressed and came to the dining room for a final meal. Every tribute was silent as they ate their food, occasionally nervously glancing at tributes they're afraid of.

"Time to go", A peacekeeper said after everyone was finished, "all tributes, follow your districts stylists and their assistant into the hovercraft." Callum and Acadia found Thalia, and Tallcus their stylists and she lead them out of the training center and into a hovercraft. A peacekeeper injected Callum with his tracker and the hovercraft began to fly.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die", Callum said over and over to himself. Finally, the hovercraft descended and Callum was directed by Tallcus into the launch room as Acadia was directed by Thalia.

Tallcus walked into a closet like room off the launch room and he brought back a black and red jumpsuit. "This outfit has material that shields from basic elements so you can expect mabey a forest or desert." Callum nodded and Tallcus helped him into the suit.

"Five minutes to launch", the voice of the head game maker said.

"Would you like anything Callum? Food, water?"

"I'd like some cake and water", Callum said. When Tallcus brought it back, Callum noticed that the slice of cake was small.

"You' d do worse in the hunger games if you are all stuffed with food", Tallcus said. Callum quickly ate his snack and stepped into the tribute tube.

"Sixty seconds to launch", the head gamemaker said.

Acadia Tin district five female

"Fifty nine, fifty eight fifty seven". Acadia felt nervous but remembered that she was able to successfully be stealthy enough to steal so this shouldn't be too hard.

"Five seconds to launch. Five four three", Acadia redyed herself, "two one." The metal plate she stood on began to rise and she came into the arena that lay above.


	40. The Bloodbath

THE BLOODBATH

Sardonyx Greystone district one female

Sardonyx looked around and observed her surroundings. She and the other tributes seemed to be standing in the middle of a plateu with waterfalls cascading down the edges, connecting to nothing below. The cornucopia was in the middle of the plateau. Below the plateau was a vast landscape of plains and forests. Sardonyx squinted and she saw an almost invisible path leading downwards towards the plains.

"Ten..nine...eight..seven...six..five" Sardonyx braced herself, nervousness flooding through her. "Four..three...two..one, let the thirty sixth Hunger Games begin and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The gong sounded and Sardonyx took off towards the cornucopia. She grabbed an axe and swung it at a tributes head as the tribute ducked to avoid it. The tribute slashed of the axes handle so Sardonyx picked up a sword glowing with green energy and swung it just in time to parry another tributes blade.

Thomas Chambers district three male

When the gong sounded, Thomas instantly dashed over to where Kendra was standing. "Stay hidden around here ", Thomas whispered as he pointed to a large bush, "i'll get us some supplies." Kendra nodded and walked off to where he described. Reassured now, Thomas started running towards the cornucopia. He spotted a bag full of throwing knives that shimmered strangly and he slung that over his head while dodging an arrow fired from Horowitz Thompsons bow. Thomas took a knife and another backpack for himself.

The female tribute from district one dashed at him and swung her double-bladed energy axe. He ducked to the right and to the left as she swung. Suddenly, Thomas noticed a box saying the words "invincibility power up 60 seconds" on it. He slashed through the axe's handle, disarming Sardonyx, dashed towards the power up and slammed it into his body. Suddenly he began to flash with light. The district two female tried to stab him but her blade glanced off his skin.

Thomas ran away from the cornucopia and met up with Kendra. "Here", he said as he tossed her the backpack and knives, "now let's get off this plateu shall we?"

"Good idea", Kendra said. As they ran towards the edge of the platew, Thomas tossed a throwing knife at Horowitz Thompson right before Horowitz notched an arrow. The knife buiried itself in Horowitz body and the cannon fired. Thomas noticed the path leading downwards and he directed Kendra onto it.

Oakley Woods district six male

Instantly after the gong went off Oakley dashed towards the cornucopia. He evaded the other tributes, grabbed the first weapons he saw(which happened to be a spear and a pair of strange gloves which he put on) and dashed towards the edge of the platew. Before he could, Rennia Sawyer swung her sickle at him and they began to fight. Oakley parried the sickle with his spear and threw it at Rennia. The spear missed and flew back to Oakley's hand. Suddenly, Oakleys gloves started to flash. He pointed the gloves at Rennia and two blasts of energy propelled her into the air. Rennia was blasted to the ground and she lay still. Oakley found the path down from the platew, climbed down and headed off through the plain.

"Hey!", Oakley shouted to Fay Ross who was running through the woods, "allies?"

"Sure", she said. Together they ran towards the woods in the distance.

Topaz Lancaster district two female

Topaz was at the cornucopia for the entire bloodbath, fighting any tribute who stood in her way. She killed a few of them but in the moment she didn't care. Soon there was just her and the other district one, two and four tributes left.

"Come on!", Topaz said, "grab as much stuff as you can carry and lets go." The other carrers did as she instructed and they started to walk away when Topaz realized that Willow was just standing their.

"We need to go", she said to Willow.

"No", Willow said, "I'm not with you."

"Well if you're not with me, then you're against me", Topaz said. She drew her katana and thrust it at Willow. Willow managed to block the strike with the tip of her knife and she parried Topaz's next blows. The other careers rushed forwards to help but Topaz shook her head and they backed off to a safe distance. Trying to go on the offence, Willow swung her knife up to try and slash off Topaz' hand but she countered and Willow had to go back on the defense. Topaz dodged Willows thrust and threw her sword at her.

Willow dodged the sword and as it returned to Topaz's hand she tried to slash Topaz's head off. In the nick of time Topaz blocked and she restarted her offensive onslaught of thrusts, and slashes. "Here Topaz!", Latte yelled, "use this!" He tossed Topaz a stick glowing with electricity. She caught it by the handle with her free hand while crossing blades with Willow, and thrust it at Willows chest. She writhed with pain as electricity crackled around her and collapsed to the ground. Wasting no time, Topaz drew her sword and impaled her.

Topaz could imagine the capitol audiences cheering as the cannon went off. "Come on!", Topaz said, "before the hovercraft comes." They ran off the plateau and down to the land below. She could see a hovercraft flying away from the plateau. Suddenly a lightning strike struck next to the cornucopia and the plateau crumbled to dust, the waterfalls falling onto the ground and becoming rivers. The cornucopia fell and landed with an immense crashing sound.

THE FALLEN BLOODBATH

Willow Jones district four female

Rennia Sawyer district nine female

Dayanna York district twelve female

Horowitz Thompson district nine male

Acadia Tin district five female

Authors note: _Everyone reading this story who wants to sponsor a tribute has sixty pane to spend. Three pane = matches Five pane = a loaf of bread, Ten Pane = a bottle of water, _

_Seventeen Pane = Burn medicine, Twenty four Pane = a knife, Thirty Pane = a sleeping bag, Thirty five Pane = A sword, forty five Pane = One extra life, Fifty Pane = A power up, Fifty five Pane = Bringing a tribute back to life_


	41. Hunger games day 1

THE HUNGER GAMES DAY 1 CONTINUED

Oakley Woods district six male

"Come on!", Oakley cried as he and Fay tore through the woods, "we need to put some distance between us and the careers!"

"Slow down a minute", Fay said, "i'm getting tired."

"DONT TELL ME TO SLOW DOWN!", Oakley yelled, "remember, It's out of my great generosity that I decided not to kill you, district ten." They eventually stopped at a crystal clear lake to rest.

"I'm going to find us some food", Fay said.

"You do that", Oakley responded, "try not to get killed. That's some "food for thought" for you."

"Hahahaha!", Fay laughed to be polite even though Oakley attempt at a joke wasn't funny. She ran off and began to hunt.

Oakley started to relax and almost dozed off to sleep when he heard a yell from behind him. He jumped up just in time to parry Tank Starks sword with his axe. Oakley blocked Tank Starks glowing blade again and threw his axe. It flew out of his hand and a second later buried itself in Oakleys neck. The cannon fired and Oakley started sobbing, overwhelmed by what he just did.

"I've gotten us some food!", Oakley heard from behind him. Fay was dragging the body of a dead cow.

"Fay", Oakley said, "I just killed someone, I feel terrible about it."

"I'm sor-", Fay started to say.

"But now I realized that it is necessary and I would like to pick off the tributes with you starting tomorrow", Oakley said.

"OK", Fay said, "but I don't think I'll be able to do any of the killing."

"It would "kill" you to do the killing?", Oakley said, cracking up. Fay ignored him.

Later on, Fay and Oakley sat by their makeshift shelter and watched the fallen tributes faces appear in the sky.

THE FALLEN

Tank Stark District seven male


	42. Day 2 part 1

The Hunger Games Day 2 Part 1

Sardonyx Greystone District Two Female

Right when Sardonyx woke up, she realized that something was wrong. The circle of trees around the clearing she slept in with the carrers was burnt to a crisp.

"Wake up!", she cried, "I think something is-" Sardonyx was cut off by an enormous roar. Kendra, Latte, Topaz, Thomas and Zale woke with a start.

"What is that thing?!", Sardonyx cried. A immense game maker mutation stood menacingly next to the carriers. It looked like a lion but it appeared to have a body made entirely of fire. Zale threw his energy dagger at the lion-mutt. It impaled it in the leg. The lion roared in pain and sent a stream of fire at Zale's face.

"Get out of the way Z-oh you idiot!" Topaz cried. Zale Decker stood frozen with fear as the stream of fire melted his face. The cannon fired. Topaz drew her Katana and charged as Kendra threw one throwing knife after another. Thomas stood protectively in front of Kendra, his weapon raised just in case the lion decided to charge. Two of the knives missed. One hit the lions other leg. The knives returned to Kendra's hand as Topaz was forced to dodge a blast of fire. The lion began to glow. It exploded, blasting the carriers back.

When the light cleared, the lion was gone. "Is everyone ok?", Sardonyx asked.

"No!", Thomas cried, "I think my arm is broken."

"We'll get healed up but we need to go soon", Topaz said, "got that?" The carriers nodded. A sponsor gift in the form of two splints came down from the sky. Thomas took a splint and gave the other to Kendra, who's arm was also broken. "Let's head out", Topaz said, "we need to find some more tributes to finish off."

"I think that Oakley may pose a threat", Latte mused.

"Fine!", Topaz said, "lets finish him off."

Authors note: Does anyone want to spend some pane to bring Zale Decker back from the dead? Details in chapter 40.


	43. Day 2 part 2

THE 36th HUNGER GAMES DAY 2 PART 2

Dayanna York District Twelve Female

Dayanna spent the better part of the morning tending to her shelter and replenishing her supply of food. The idea of killing still interested her, but she had long since decided that her own survival is more important then experimenting with murder. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her. franticly, Dayanna dug an electricity whip out of her backpack just in time to snare Terra Cline's hatchet. She pulled and the hatchet flew out of Terra's hands.

"No!". Terra cried, "I need to win!" On cue a sponsor gift floated down from the sky. Terra snatched the gift. It was a energy sword.

Dayanna swung her whip again and Terra blocked it with her sword. She continued to block every blow Dayanna attempted to make. "No!", Dayanna yelled as Terra's sword slashed her whip in half. Swiftly, Terra slammed her blade against Dayanna's face, knocking her out.

"I'm sorry", Terra said, "but I need to win." She stabbed Dayanna through the heart. "Where's the cannon?", Terra asked. Dayanna's body began to glow.

"DAYANNA YORK, REVIVAL!", the voice of the announcer said from the sky.

"Wha-?", Terra asked. Dayanna got up and punched Terra in the face. As Terra fell to the ground, Dayanna yanked the sword from Terra's grasp. Wasting no time, she slashed Terra's head off. The cannon fired.

Oakley Woods District Six Male

"Come on Fay!", Oakley cried. He and Fay were crouched behind a bush, looking at a deer that was peacefully grazing in the grass. Oakley held a spear in throwing position.

"No!" Fay said, "I am not going to help you kill a deer."

"Is that deer "dear" to you?", Oakley asked.

"Oh be quiet", Fay snapped.

"Fine!", Oakley said, "I'll do it all by myself." He thrust the spear. It missed and clattered against a nearby tree. The deer took off.

"Dang it!", Oakley cried. He and Fay walked away from the bush. Oakley dug into his backpack and took out a circular stone.

"Summons 4 lion mutts to your aid", Oakley read from the stone, "sounds great!" Suddenly, the grass in front of them rustled and out of the trees came the carrier tributes. They all held swords, knives or spears. Oakley swore.

"Oakley Woods and Fay Ross prepare to be destroyed!", Topaz said.

"Wow, so dramatic", said Oakley. Topaz, Sardonyx, and Latte dashed at Oakley and Fay. '

"I'm not going to kill them!", Flaccus cried, "AAAH!" Oakley kicked him in the chest. Flaccus threw his spear at Oakley who was forced to duck and parry Topaz' blade simultaneously.

Shivering with nerves, Fay cut Latte's poisoned arrows out of the air. Sardonyx swung her axe at Fay's knife, cutting it in half. She raised the blade, ready to chop Fay's head off.

"Don't kill my teammate!", Oakley said, "kill me instead!"

"OK", Topaz said, shrugging. The carriers charged Oakley. He raised the mutt summoning stone into the air. It glowed with blinding light, stopping the carriers in their tracks. Four lion mutations appeared out of nowhere and leaped at the carriers who just barely ducked.

"Retreat!", Topaz cried, "I am sick of these stupid mutations!" The carriers ran away with the mutations in hot pursuit.

END OF DAY 2

The Fallen

Zale Decker

Terra Cline


	44. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

Thank you for continuing to read "The 36th Hunger Games." Remember to review! Also, I have a YouTube channel called Musicplex23. Please check it out!


	45. Day 3

THE 36TH HUNGER GAMES DAY 3

Rebecca Herevain District Seven Female

Rebecca woke up that morning in her sleeping bag under a large tree. For some reason, no one had sent her any sponsor for the last three days. She had a scar on her face from a jagged sword wound received in a battle the previous day. She managed to knock out the tribute that gave her the wound. Before she could kill him, a game maker mutation appeard and she was forced to flee.

Suddenly, a basket fell from the sky. Recognizing it as a sponsor gift, Rebecca eagerly peered into it. A loaf of bread and a bottle of water sat inside. "THATS IT!", she yelled, "BREAD AND WATER? SPONSORS, YOU STINK! WHAT ABOUT WEAPONS? EXTRA LIVES!?" She groaned in frustration and sat down. Rebecca took the loaf out of the basket and ate half of it for breakfast.

Suddenly, the slight breeze blowing through the tree picked up. Rebecca leaped to her feet to see the source of it. In the distance, an enormous tornado was coursing through the trees. It was coming straight for her. Suddenly, the cannon fired.

Diana Rhodes District Eight Female and Sam Brown district Ten Male

"You don't have to do this!", Diana cried. She was frantically parrying Sam Browns bullwhip as he swung it ferociously at her.

"I'm sorry Diana", Sam said, "the only way to live is to kill in these games." Screaming in fear, Diana slashed the whip in half. She slammed her sword into Sam's face, knocking him out. Suddenly, Diana felt a strange breeze. She looked up to see a massive funnel fifteen feet away, coming straight toward her. Diana ran as fast as she could away from the tornado. The cannon fired as she continued to tear through the woods. Luckily, a speed plus one power up was in effect so she continued to stay a few feet ahead of the funnel.

Rebecca Herevain District Seven Female

Suddenly, Diana Rhodes leaped into the clearing where Rebecca stood frozen in fear. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!", Diana yelled. She tossed Rebecca a plus 1 speed power up.

"This will make you run faster!", Diana said, "put it on, quick!" Rebecca did. Together, they dashed through the woods. After fifteen minutes of running, the tornado finally dispersed.

"That was terrible", Rebecca said. She and Diana were standing next to a long winding river. A lightning bolt fell from the sky. Before Diana could say anything, it struck Rebecca in the head.

THE FALLEN

Rebecca Herevain district Seven Female

Sam Brown District Ten Male


	46. Day 3 Night

Day 3 Night

Kendra Brant District Three Female

Throughout the night, Kendra and Thomas slept together under a tall tree. Thomas slept peacefully but Kendra was experiencing horrible nightmares. She dreamt of being stabbed again and again. Kendra screamed, waking Thomas up. "Is everything alright!", Thomas cried.

"I'm just having a nightmare", said Kendra.

"Oh", Thomas said, "would you like to talk about it?"

"Yes", Kendra said, "I dreamt of being stabbed again and again. Thomas?"

"Yes?", Thomas asked.

"What do you think dying would be like?", asked Kendra.

"I would never let that happen to you Kendra", Thomas said.

"I know but what would it be like?", Kendra said. Suddenly, Callum Upton walked out of the woods. He held a double bladed sword in his hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lovely philosophical discussion about death", Callum said, "but I need to live so you need to die!"

"Get behind me Kendra!", Thomas said. Suddenly, a parachute fell from the sky containing an energy sickle. Thomas picked it up and parried Callum's first sword blows. Kendra tossed a knife at him but Callum ducked. The knife flew over his head and hit a tree.

Callum pulled a box out of his pocket. He slammed it into his chest and he began to glow with light. Thomas thrust his sickle at Callum. It glanced off his skin. Callum slashed his sword, decapitating Thomas. The cannon fired.

"NO!", Kendra cried. She dashed at Callum, knife raised. Kendra blocked every blow Callum attempted to make. His invincibility power up faded away. Kendra kicked him in the chest and Callum doubled over, wheezing and gasping for breath. She raised her knife and stabbed him. The cannon fired, announcing his death.

THE FALLEN

Callum Upton district five male.

Thomas Chambers district three male.

Authors note: Remember to review!


	47. Day 4

DAY 4

Slanton Ash District Twelve Male

Slanton dashed through the woods. He heard the sound of crunching leaves and he knew that Oakley Woods was gaining. He never felt more nervous in his life. Slanton spun around and thrust his spear. It flew over Oakley's head and impaled itself in a tree.

"Good try!", Oakley cried, "but it's time for you to die!" He snapped his fingers and Fay Ross appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Slanton opened his fingers and his spear zoomed into his hand. He threw it at Oakley again. With inhuman agility, Fay jumped in front of Oakley and snatched the spear out of thin air.

Slanton noticed the words "agility power up plus 5" and, "invisibility activate/deactivate at will power up" on Fay's chest.

"Fay!", Oakley yelled, "kill him."

"No!", Fay said, "I refuse to kill any tributes." Slanton threw one of his knives at Oakley who ducked.

"It would kill you to do the killing?", Oakley asked.

"You already made that joke", Fay said. With a roar of outrage Oakley charged Fay, his sword drawn. Fay leaped out of the way, turned invisible and dashed through the woods. Yelling in frustration Oakley dodged Slantons next throwing knife and thrust his sword. A bolt of electricity shot from the blade. The bolt struck Slanton in the chest, completely vaporizing him. The cannon fired.

Latte Whip District One Male

Latte and the careers ran through the meadow that the bloodbath plateu hovered over a few days ago. "Why are we here, Topaz?", Latte asked.

"See that mountain in the distance?", Topaz asked. She pointed to a mountain five hundred feet from where they were."From there, we will have a good vantage point to see the tributes in the forest with our enhanced vision devices." The careers approached the mountain and began to climb. They reached the summit right as the sun started to set.

Latte looked through his enhanced vision device. He saw Oakley Woods killing Slanton Ash. "Oakley could be a threat", Latte said, "he just shot a bolt of lightning from his sword which killed the district twelve tribute!"

"Let's kill him!", Topaz said. Latte nodded and the careers started down the mountainside.

THE FALLEN

Slanton Ash district twelve male.

Authors note: Does anyone want to bring Slanton back from the dead and does anyone want to use any of their pane to sponsor a tribute? Details are at the bottom of chapter 40.


	48. Day 5

DAY 5

Claudia Thompson district eleven female:

Since the beginning of the games, Claudia couldn't help thinking that she may have made a mistake. Every day, she had to sleep under a tree for shelter and narrowly escape death since the game maker mutations seemed to target her. To make matters worse, she had to become allies with her brother Lucas Thompson who continually made stupid jokes.

Currently, they were both sitting in the makeshift shelter that Claudia fashioned out of trees she chopped down with her energy knife. "What's that sizzling noise?", Lucas asked.

"Sizzling noise?", Claudia said, "Oh no. Get out of the shelter now!" They both jumped out of the shelter right as an enormous fireball struck, completely disintegrating it.

"Run!", Claudia yelled. They tore through the woods as fireballs rained down from the sky, narrowly missing them.

"I'm all "fired" up!", Lucas cried.

"Oh stop it with your stupid jokes Luccaaaaa!" A fireball scorched Claudia's leg, knocking her to the ground. Another fireball shot from the sky, completely disintegrating her. The fireballs stopped.

"No!", Lucas cried. He collapsed to the ground and broke down in tears.

"WHY!", he yelled to the gamemakers, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Oakley Woods district six male:

Oakley woke up shivering and gasping for breath. Waves of guilt coursed through him. He couldn't believe he was able to bring himself to murder other children. "This stops now", Oakley said, "From now on I will not kill anyone else!"

"That's not a good idea", Oakley heard, "If you will not kill, I will!" Sardonyx and Topaz ran toward Oakley, their weapons drawn. Oakley kicked Topaz in the chest and slammed his sword into her face. He shot a bolt of lightning from his sword at Sardonyx. She raised a redirection stick. The bolt was absorbed into the stick and it shot out again at Oakley's face.

Oakley rolled to the side, dodging the lightning bolt. Sardonyx threw her spear at Oakley. He slashed the spear in half and tried to strike Sardonyx in the face. She grabbed Oakley's fist and flipped him over. On queue, Latte Whip ran in from the trees, dagger drawn, covered in poison. "This is it..." Oakley thought. A silver parachute fell from the sky containing an agility and strength power up. It was too late. Latte already slashed Oakley with his dagger. The fatal poison worked it's way into Oakley's system first numbing his legs, torso and hands. The numbness worked it's way up to his head and Oakley took his last breath.

Latte and Topaz:

Latte Whip approached Topaz, who lay on the ground unconscious. He pulled reviving medicine from his bag and sprayed Topaz in her face. Her eyes opened and she got to her feet. "Oakley?", Topaz asked.

"Dead", Latte said, "I killed him."

"Good work", Topaz said.

"Are you OK Topaz?", Sardonyx asked.

"Yes", said Topaz, "lets get out of here and find shelter. I'm not in the mood to kill anymore today."

That night, the career tributes made camp on the edge of the forest, next to the vast meadow in the middle of the arena. The Panem national anthem played as Oakley and Claudia's faces appeared in the sky.

Authors note: _Nine tributes remaining! The chapter after next will be the beginning of the top eight interviews. Remember to review!_


	49. Day 6

DAY 6

Fay Ross district Eleven Female

Fay Ross woke up in her makeshift shelter, trembling with fear. Oakley's betrayal from a couple days ago was still fresh in her mind. She got up, grabbed her knife and walked into the woods to find some breakfast. A deer crossed her path and Fay threw her knife, embedding it in the animals side. Swiftly, she chopped off the deer's head and carried the body back to her shelter.

"Nice deer", Fay heard. She whirled around to see Topaz Lancaster standing across from her, looking extremely smug. "This should be easy!"

"Don't count on it", Fay snarled. Topaz thrust her energy sword and Fay parried with her knife, following with a slash toward Topaz's hand. Topaz deflected the slash and aimed a punch at Fay's cheek. A silver parachute fell from the sky as Fay blocked the punch. Topaz dashed toward the silver parachute and pulled out a spear with a point crackling with electricity. She thrust the spear at Fay who just barely blocked with her knife. Topaz raised the spear and a bolt of electricity shot from the tip. The bolt struck Fay's hand, vaporizing it.

Fay screamed in pain. Topaz grinned in anticipation as she raised her sword for the kill. A bolt of fire shot from the sky striking Topaz in the back and engulfing her entire body in flames. All that remained was a scorch mark. Fay collapsed, sobbing with terror. Another silver parachute fell from the sky. Fay reached into the parachute to find a box labeled heal. She placed the box on the spot where her hand used to be. Instantly, it grew back.

Sardonyx Greystone District One Female

That night, Sardonyx and the remaining careers sat in their campsite on the mountain, eating roasted grooslings with some bread that a sponsor sent. "Why hasn't Topaz came back?", Latte asked, "she said she'll be here by nightfall. Do you think she's dead?"

"I can't picture Topaz dying", Sardonyx said, "I hope she's OK." The Panem national anthem played as Topaz's face appeared in the sky. The careers took a moment of silence for Topaz's death. "There's only eight of us left now", Sardonyx said to herself, "I wonder how our family's are feeling?"

Authors note: The top 8 interviews are next!


	50. Top 8 Interviews Part 1

TOP 8 INTERVIEWS PART 1

_Sardonyx Greystone District One Female_

"We are here reporting live in District One with Sandra Greystone and Onyex Greystone", said Julius Ceserman. He stood in front of the Justice Building next to both of Sardonyx's parents. "For all of you at home, thank you for tuning in to the Capitol Channel. So, Sandra, Onyex are you surprised that your daughter made it this far?"

"Yes", Onyex said, "she didn't train very much so I was very scared that she'd die but were in the top eight and..."

"We now have hope that we may see her again", Sandra said.

"If she wins", Julius said, "you will all have wealth and fame for the rest of your lives."

"I don't really care about that", Sandra said, "I just want to see her home safely."

"If you had to give your daughter any advice", Julius said, "what would it be?"

"To do what is necessary to win the games and to stay strong!", Onyex said.

"Onyex and Sandra everyone!", Julius said.

_Latte Whip District One Male_

"So, Mr Whip, are you surprised that your son made it this far?", said Julius Ceaserman.

"No", said Latte Whip's mother, Shenia Whip "he worked very hard to get into the games and he deserves to win."

"Yeah", said Tavian Whip, Lattes dad.

"Do you approve of your son killing to win the games?", Julius asked.

"What kind of question is that?!" Stan asked, "of course I do. I care much more about my own kid then another tribute!"

_Appolon Niku District Eight Male_

"We are here in District Eight interviewing Galadrathel Niku. Galadrathel, I see that you are alone. May I ask what happened to Appolons father?", Julius asked.

"He died in a factory accident", Galadrathel said, "please, say no more about it."

"How tragic", said Julius, "now, are you nervous about your son coming back alive?"

"Yes", Galadrathel said cautiously, "but after Topaz died, I think that my son may do a bit better. Remember a couple of days ago when he survived a fight with Latte Whip?"

"Yes I do", Julius said.

"Because of that I think he'll do a good job", said Galadrathel.

"What are you going to do with the riches if you win the games?", Julius asked.

"We'll probably spend a lot of them on finally getting enough to eat!", Galadrathel said. She sighed in anticipation.

"Galadrathel Niku everyone!", Julius cried.

_Fay Ross district ten female_

"We are here in district ten interviewing Fay Ross' parents Karen Ross and Thomas Ross", said Julius, "Karen, are you alright?" Karen Ross was crying.

"No I am not alright!", said Karen, "my daughter may die any day!"

"Yes", Julius said, "but she is a very good tribute and I think she has a good chance at making it."

"That's true", Thomas said.

"Now, I hear you two are farmers. If your daughter wins, she will get a luxurious house in the Victors Village. Will you live with her there or would you continue to live on your farm?"

"Probably on our farm", Karen said, "we will visit a lot though."

"What was your favorite part of the Hunger Games so far?", Julius asked.

"I hate the Hunger Games I don't have a favorite part", Karen said.

"Karen Ross and Thomas Ross everyone!", Julius said.


	51. Top 8 Interviews part 2

Top 8 Interviews Part 2

_Flaccus Thompson District Two Male_

"We are in District Two interviewing Flaccus Thompson's parents Gladiola Thompson and Marcus Thompson. Now, how do you feel about your son surviving to the top eight?"

'Well I didn't think it was possible that he would", Marcus Thompson said,"we never saw him train for the games and we actually thought he was going to die in the bloodbath. I guess he's alive now but it's not what we were expecting."

"Thats an...interesting perspective on things", Julius said, "do you miss your son?"

"No!", Gladiola said.

"Well maybe a little", said Marcus, "he was never a very good son."

Julius's eyes widened. "OK", he said nervously, "I guess we'll wrap things up there. Gladiola and Marcus everyone!"

_Kendra Brant District Three _

_"_We are now in district three with Kendra Brant's aunt Lola and her cousin Lana", Julius said.

"Just in case you were wondering, Kendra used to live in the capitol but her mom was killed in an accident so she was sent to live here with us", said Lola.

"Oh", Julius said, "I'm sorry. But you must be excited that she managed to survive this long."

"We are", Lana said, "I'm able to sleep just a little easier now."

"If Kendra wins, you will all get to move in to victors village", said Julius.

"Oh we are all excited about that", said Lana. She sniffed.

"What's wrong", Julius asked.

"I miss Thomas", she said.

"I'm sorry for your loss", Julius said, "Lana and Lola everybody!"

_ Lucas Thompson District Eleven Male_

"We are here in District eleven with Robert Thompson, Lucas and Claudia's father, Now, I understand you are feeling sad today Maria. Why is that?", Julius Ceaserman asked.

"Do I really need to tell you that?", asked Robert, "my wife Maria died and now I lost my daughter too." He reached into his pocket for a tissue.

"I'm very sorry", Julius said, "your son Lucas is still alive though. Is there anything you would like to say to him?"

"Stay strong Lucas", Robert said, "do whatever it takes to make it home alive."

"Are you enjoying the games so far this year?", Julius asked.

"Yes", Robert said, "I am actually. My son is doing a good job surviving and soon I might see him again!"

"Robert Thompson everyone!", Julius said, "if you want to view the full version of these interviews, tune in tomorrow at 7:00 PM right here on the Capitol Channel."

_Dayanna York District Twelve Female_

"We are now in District Twelve with Dayanna York's five brothers", said Julius, "wait a second. Where are Dayanna's parents?"

"Do we have to discuss that?", Tank York asked, "It's not a very comfortable topic for us."

"Alright", Julius said, "it's not my job to make you feel bad. I'll ask you this then. How did you feel when Dayanna almost died a few days ago?"

"Horrified", Nico said, "we care about her very much and I don't know what I'd do without her. You asked about our parents Ceaser, well, we had to kick our dad out because he was abusive and our mother is dead."

Julius wiped a tear from his eye. "That's horrible", he said, "I am very sorry."

"Thank you", Tank said."

"Dayanna York's family everybody!", Julius cried.


End file.
